totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Skoro już się znamy, to czas na próbę zaufania i wiary w zawodników. Podchody, próba generalna
link=Totalna_Porażka_na_Dzikim_Zachodzie W swoim luksusowym hotelu siedzi Layla oraz Christopher. W tle przewijają się jakieś sługusy z ekipy, niosąc talerze czy inne potrzebne rzeczy dla ich „pracodawców”. Znajdowali się oni dokładnie w jednym z pokojów, który miał stare klasyczne wnętrzne. Sufit pokryty był białą farbą, na ścianach tapety – charakteryzowały się mniej popularnymi wzorami w obecnych czasach – paski biało-czerwone, by co jakiś czas pojawiały się paski z różnymi wzorkami. Lampy ułożone na ścianach, jakieś 45 centrymetrów od sufitu. Dwa stare fotele oraz sofa rzucały w oczy, a przed nimi okrągły szklany stół. Siedziska okupowane były przez duet prowadzących, jak na nich to ubrani bardzo zwyczajnie. Wieczorne godziny, przynajmniej sugerują nam to zaświecone lampy oraz ciemne tło za otwartymi drzwiami. Layla ubrana była w szlafrok, a na głowie miała turban z ręczników. Jej miłość natomiast był w spodniach dresowych i miał narzucony na siebie ręcznik, dopiero co wracał z siłowni, na której chwilę popracował nad sobą. Layla: Nic na świecie nie jest idealne. *uśmiechnęła się zalotnie do kamery i mruknęłami swoimi pięknymi oczętami w stronę swojego wybranka* Christopher: Nawet my. *dodał z uśmiechem do kamery* Nie bójmy się pokazywać prawdy innym, w końcu ona jest naszą siłą. *dokończył poważniej* Layla: Więc jak widać ten program jest esencją prawdziwego życia. *puściła oczko do kamery* Przypomnijmy, co ostatnio działo się w Totalnej Porażce. *powiedziała inspirującym tonem, schylając się po lampkę szampana* Na głównym ekranie wyświetla się moment rozmowy Colta oraz Frankiego na altance podczas oczekiwania na przyjazd gospodarzy. Christopher: Pierwsze próby dominacji nad innymi. *jego głos był nadwyraz pewny, brzmiał, tak jakby on teraz chciał zdominować widzów* Wściekły Remigiusz idzie w stronę Lindsay, wymachując w jej kierunku dłońmi, kiedy wspomniała o Tylerze. Layla: Początkowe nieporozumienia są takie urocze… *jej głos brzmi niezwykle słodko* Levi odwraca się w kierunku Very, którą początkowo ignorował. Gdy dopiero kapuje się, że to dziewczyna, drapie się zakłopotany za głową. Christopher: ...to było dopiero słodkie, nie dziewczyny? *imitował słodki głos, ale niestety jemu to akurat wychodziło średnio* Jean Robert podrzuca wylosowaną kulkę do góry i spogląda za siebie, na jego twarzy widnieje pokerowy uśmieszek. Layla: Jednym z ważniejszych momentów pierwszego odcinka, było losowanie drużyn. Pokolei zostają wyświetlone twarze drużyny zielonej. Christopher: Miał być to wielki nie wypał kochanie *zaśmiał się* ale właśnie Lukas, Courtney, Alice, Virginia, Jean Robert, Colt oraz Candy utworzyli drużynę Wściekłych Bizonów. Teraz kolejno wyświetla się ekipa, która charakteryzuje się kolorem czerwonym. Layla: Ambitne Sępy utworzyły natomiast – Olimpia, Lindsay, Vera, Alejandro, Teddy, Eric oraz Frankie. I jako ostatnie przyszła pora na zespół szary. Christopher: Świeża krew, o temperaturze pokojowej, a więc to był skład Szopów – Takoda, Lightning, Levi, Wendy, Neko, Remigiusz oraz Evelynn. Chuck zostaje spafycikowany na ziemię przez dwóch stażystów, ukazany zostaje również spokojny Indianin. Layla: Mogliśmy poczuć klimat Dzikiego Zachodu, nie tylko dzięki wyzwaniu. Chuck pokazał charakterność oraz wybuchowość tutejszych mieszkańców. *skwitowała* Uchwycony został moment jak Frankie z Lukasem wymieniają się uśmiechami po strzale, a Remigiusz stoi wściekły, jakby zaraz czacha miała mu dymić ze złości. Christopher: A skoro, mowa o klimacie. *uśmiechnął się przebiegle* Drużyny mierzyły się w konkursie strzelania do krzaczków. Najgorszym zespołem okazał się zespół Szopów, a z nich odpadł… Remigiusz biegnie po piórko, a Lightning stoi obrażony i coś sapie się do swojego zespołu, jego postać przybiera szary kolor. Layla: Piórka indiańskie zostały symbolem przetrwania w tej edycji. A jako pierwszy smak porażki poczuł Lightning. *mówiła pewnie i z dozą ulgi* Zbyt duża pewność zaszkodziła. Christopher: Na szczęście nam nie szkodzi kochanie. My po prostu już od urodzenia jesteśmy tak zajebiści, że wszyscy nas podziwiają. *powiedział pusząc się* Jego partnerka skinęła głową, zgadzając się na jego słowa, jednocześnie cicho chichocząc. Czuła wyższość nad każdym w programie i nie miała wielkiej potrzeby się z tym afiszować, przynajmniej na razie. Layla: To było krótkie podsumowanie pierwszych godzin w nowym sezonie. Jeśli jesteście ciekawi, co będzie dalej… *wstaje z miejsca* Oglądajcie… Totalną Porażkę… Chwilę po niej wstaje również Christopher i oboje podnoszą dłonie ku górze. Christopher: ...na Dzikim Zachodzie! ' Ostatnia noc nie należała do najspokojniejszych. Zawodnicy po pierwszych wrażeniach w programie, nie dostali nawet wielkiej możliwości odpoczynku. Zadanie odbywało się do późnych godzin nocnych. Natomiast w samym środku pory snu budziła ich straszliwa burza, która strzelała piorunami, uderzyła nawet w pobliski hotel, co bardziej chojrakowatych wyrzuciło na dobre z łóżka. Kamera ukazuje jak strzela piorun i rozświetla budynek policyjny, na którym stoi mała istotka zacierając dłonie, po kolejnym błysku jej nie ma. Niektórzy wybrali poranne zwiedzanie i poznawanie lokacji, inni postawili na odsypianie. Z takiego założenia wyszli Lukas oraz Jean Robert, którzy od teraz do końca programu zamieszkali razem w jednym pokoju. W hotelu było siedem miejscówek dwuosobowych, im przypadł akurat ten na piętrze oznaczony numerem „5”, okna pokoju wychodziły na główną ulicę. Lokal urządzony w starym stylu, sygnalizowany tradycyjnymi drewnianymi meblami oraz tapetami z różnymi wzorami. Lukas spał na łóżku, które było bliżej okna, natomiast Jean Robert w samym kącie. Detektywa zaczęło budzić wschodzące słońce, zrezygnowany nałożył poduszkę na głowę, która jednak na niewiele się zdała, zapowiadał się kolejny upalny dzień. '''Lukas: Kto wymyślił to cholerne słońce… *mruknął do siebie ironicznie, wstając z łóżka i kierując się ku oknu, które zasłonił żaluzją* ...od następnej nocy będzie zasunięte. *skarcił sam siebie* ' Wybierając pokój musiałem wybierać pomiędzy Jean Robertem, a Coltem. Ten drugi pokazał już trochę swojego charakterku, jeśli chce mieć nowych na oku… *zamyślił się* To wezmę potencjalnie mniejszą bombę na swoje barki. Palacz wydaje się być nieobliczalny… *mruknął lekko przerażony*' Jean Robert, który słodko się wylegiwał i nasłuchiwał odgłosu w pokoju, uśmiechnął się pod nosem słyszać marudzenie weterana, klasnął w dłonie. Jean Robert: Byłem ciekawy ile wytrzymasz. *powiedział cicho, przecierając oczy* Lukas: Dzięki. *skwitował krótko* Jean Robert: 'Warto wiedzieć na co stać weteranów. Prywatnie, a telewizja to inne wrażenia. *pod nosem pojawił się mały niewidoczny uśmiech* ''Detektyw pokręcił głową zrezygnowany słysząc taką odpowiedzieć. Usiadł na łóżku w kierunku pokerzysty. Leniwie się przeciągając. '''Lukas: *ziew* Więc… *ziew* Sorki… Noc była dość ciężka. *towarzysz kiwnął głową że się zgadza z jego słowami* Jean Robert: Była, przecież program się zaczął. *wyszczerzył ząbki* Jaki masz plan na grę? Wciąż będąc dość zaspanym detektyw jedynie prychnął. Lukas: Na ten moment? Kto wie… *powiedział przechylając się na plecy i kładąc na łóżku, patrząc w sufit* Hazardzista pokręcił głową, jakby nie wierzył w słowa swojego współlokatora. Jean Robert: Zawsze byłeś przygotowany do rozgrywki. Więc, ty wiesz. *odparł pewnie* Ja, Ty, Colt oraz jakaś babeczka i mamy grę w garści. Przemyśl to. *powiedział wstając z łóżku, udając się po swoje spodnie* Lukas w długiej ciszy patrzył zamyślony w sufit. Z transu wyrwało go dopiero otwieranie drzwi przez Jean Roberta. Odkaszlnął, a w jego stronę odwrócił się wspomniany chłopak. Lukas: Możemy spróbować. *odpowiedział krótko* Jean Robert: *uśmiecha się pod nosem* Tak sądziłem. *odpowiedział spokojnie i wyszedł* Weteran ponownie udał się w krainę swoich myśli, rozmyślając nad właśnie odbytą rozmową z pokerzystą. ' I tak nie mogę im zaufać. Lepiej jednak potencjalnie mieć ich głosy w garści. *zamyślił się* To nie będzie jednak tak proste.' ' Jego naiwność mnie przeraża. Mam potencjalnie najgroźniejszego przeciwnika w garści. Wykopanie kapitana nie będzie jednak takie proste. *mruknął ciszej*' O zdecydowanie wcześniejszej porze z łóżka uciekła Olimpia. Jej plan był bardzo prosty, zaznajomić się z lokacją o w miarę porannej porze. Lżejsze temperatury oraz brak nagrzanego gruntu sprzyjał jakimkolwiek luźniejszym podróżom. Naciągnęła czapkę jeszcze bardziej na swoją głowę, by światło nie raziło ją w oczy. Z podziwiem przechodziła obok każdego budynku. Zauważyła obok jednego budynku Virginię, która wyglądała jak nie ona. Dziewczyna miała rozczochrane włosy oraz brak makijażu na twarzy. Była cała rozstrzęsiona. Olimpia: Uhm...wszystko w porządku? *spojrzała na rywalkę z drużyny Bizonów* Gołębiowłosa kiwnęła głową, że „nie jest”. I dłońmi poprosiła, by się do niej nie zbliżała. Olimpia: Ktoś Cię skrzywdził? *dziewczyna milczała, reprezentatka sępów rozgrzała swoje pięści* Kogo mam za to rozliczyć? *mruknęła pewniejszym głosem* Virginia: *skinęła głową* ...Eric. *po dłuższej ciszy w końcu wydukała na jednym wdechu* Olimpia: Niech no, ja mu zaraz pokażę! *powiedziała wściekła* Weteranka ścisnęła pięść i zaczęła iść przed siebie. Po kilku krokach odwróciła się w stronę swojej rozmówczyni. Odsunęła trochę głowę do tyłu i przyglądała się jej. Olimpia: Eric? *powiedziała niepewnie* On by nawet muchy nie skrzywdził. *mówiła próbując powstrzymać się od smiechu* Virginia: Skrzywdził mnie psychicznie! *krzyknęła głośno* Olimpia: No niby jak… *jej ton wciąż był niedowierzający* Virginia podeszła kilka kroków bliżej Olimpii, była podirytowana i wściekła jednocześnie, a w dodatku w oczach zbierały się jej łzy. Virginia: 'ON MA WIĘCEJ KOSMETYKÓW ODE MNIE! *wykrzyczała na jednym tchu* ROZUMIESZ!? JESZCZE MOJE KRADNIE! ''Olimpia głęboko wypuściła powietrze. Nie chciała tego komentować w swoim stylu i tak za dużo miała już skomplikowaną sytuację w swoim zespole. '''Virginia: WIESZ JAKA TO JEST UJMA DLA KOBIETY?! *po tych słowach się tylko rozpłakała* ' Wy i tak nigdy nie zrozumiecie… *mruknęła cicho*' Olimpia objęła dziewczynę i zaczęła prowadzić ją w jakimś kierunku. Prawdopodobnie w stronę ich hotelu. Olimpia: No już…Już… *mowiła spokojnie, wręcz pocieszająco* Jakoś to rozwiążemy. *mruknęła niepewnie* ' A sądziłam, że to ja mam prawdziwe problemy w poprzednich edycjach. *zaśmiała się*' W najgorszych warunkach noc przyszło spędzić drużynie „nowych”, którzy po eliminacji w nienajlepszych nastrojach udali się do swojej szopy, będącej w opłakanym stanie. Porażki bardzo ciężko przechodzą przez psychikę, takim przypadkiem był zwłaszcza Remigiusz. W ostatnim wyzwaniu nie popisał się za bardzo, dodatkowo kłócił się z Lightningiem, czym mógł podpaść kilku osobom. Atmosfera w miejscu noclegu nie była za sympatyczna, praktycznie nikt nie mógł spać, ze względu na panującą burzę oraz dziury w dachu. Reprezentanci wymieniali się spojrzeniami i nie dało się ukryć, że była tam krytyczna atmosfera. Gdy tylko pogoda ucichła wyszedł się rozejrzeć i przemyśleć, swój dalszy udział w tym telewizyjnym widowisku. Usiadł na altance szeryfa w fotelu bujanym i rozmyślał. Remigiusz: Czasem nie zamknę tej mordy. *mruknął sam do siebie, wpatrując się wschód słońca* Ale co ja poradzę, jak oni intują. Stukał leniwie palcami o podłokietnik, dając wyraz swojej kontemplacji. Remigiusz: Zrobiłbym rage-quit, ale to również byłoby nie na miejscu, przecież tacy ludzie to pizdy. *głęboko westchnął* Eh… Co za pajac mnie do tego zgłosił. ???: Problemy? *usłyszał znajomy głos* Remigiusz wzdrygnał się i zacżął się rozglądać wokoło. Nie dostrzegając nikogo. Remigiusz: Zaś te jebane niewidki, jak nie Shaco to inne Twitche w dupe jeb*ne. *powiedział głośniej, gdyż się wystraszył* Z tyłu altenki wyszedł Levi, który rozbawił się zachowaniem chłopaka, Włoch już dawno dostrzegł, że Overpush jest specyficzną osobą, o zupełnie innym poglądzie na świat. Rozłożył dłonie i podszedł bliżej streamera. Levi: Nieźle jesteś przewrażliwiony, pali dupsko? *próbował powiedzieć w stylu Remka, jednak za bardzo mu to nie wyszło* Remigiusz zrobił ruch dłonią, jakby coś chciał strzepac z podłokietnika, na jego twarzy pojawiło się zażenowanie. Remigiusz: Powiedzmy. *mruknął, rozglądając się czy nikt nie podsłuchuje* Mustang w duchu się ucieszył, jednakże nie okazał tego publicznie. Dostrzegł w kącie altanki drewniane krzesło i wziął je. Położył obok bujanego fotela, by być jak najbliżej Overpusha. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Levi: Mam plan, jak zdobyć główną nagrodę w programie. *powiedział pewnym siebie głosem* Jednakże… *zamyślił się na moment* ...nie jest to mój cel na tę grę. Chce utrzeć nosa Christopherowi, że zabrał mi posadkę. *to już dokończył, mówiąc niemal na ucho swojemu towarzyszowi* Remigiusz: Hm…czyli..? *podniósł wymownie brew* Levi: No oczywiste przecież. Pomagasz mi w realizacji planu i pchamy się coraz wyżej. Trzeba pozbyć się tego Indianina, bo mam wrażenie, że będzie miał spory wpływ na dziewczyny. Remigiusz kiwnął potakująco głową, miał bardzo podobne zdanie do Włocha. Remigiusz: No, się wie. Działajmy! *powiedział pełen entuzjazmu* ' Overpush powraca do gry! *usmiechnął się dumnie*' Levi: Nie tak prędko. Nie ma przecież nic za darmo. *dodał chytrym tonem po chwili milczenia* Strimer zaczerpnął powietrze i potem dość szybko je wypuścił, dając upust podniesionego ciśnienia. Levi: Pomożesz mi zadbać o dobry wizerunek wśród lasek, bo jedną mam na oku oraz będziesz słuchał moich poleceń, inaczej nie ma deala. *powiedział dobitnie do chłopaka* Remigiusz: Cóż… Wisi mi to, zgoda *wzruszył ramionami, w jego głosie dało czuć się ulgę* ' Pierwszy pionek w garści. Jednak jak mówiłem, nie miliony są priorytetem… *krótka pauza* a honor Włocha! *powiedział mocniejszym tonem*' Skutki ciężkiej nocy odczuwali także inni członkowie drużyny „nowicjuszy”. Neko leniwie się przeciągając wyszła w końcu ze stodoły. Jej kroki były powolne, rozglądała się wokół czy wszystko jest w porządku. Stodoła pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, sama okolica ich „domu” również nie była w najlepszym stanie. Zużyta, zaschnięta ziemia, ani prawie kawałka trawy, pusta studnia czy zniszczone ogrodzenie. Kto nie był właścicielem tego miejsca, chyba nie skończył najlepiej. Wodziła wzrokiem, aż zatrzymał się na medytującym Indianinie. Nie chciała mu tym razem przeszkadzać i szła przed siebie, delikatnie, by go nie wybić z transu. Takoda: ...panienka, nie boi się tak sama chodzić? *powiedział cicho, otwierając powoli oczy* Neko: Gomene! *wykrzyknęła przerażona, delikatnie podskakując z przerażenia, cóż chyba jej plan się nie powiódł* Takoda dłonią uspokoił dziewczynę i skinął głową. Takoda: Duchy powiedziały mi tutaj o twojej obecności. Strasznie cierpią… Neko: DUCHY!? *dziewczyna zrobiła wielkie oczy i przyglądała się mieszkańcowi Dzikiego Zachodu* Takoda głęboko westchnął przypominając sobie ostatnie zajście oraz samym strachu fioletowłosej. Machnął dłonią zrezygnowany. Wstał również na równe nogi, przewyższają koleżankę z drużyny o co najmniej dwie głowy. Takoda: Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? Neko: Yas… Wiesz, gdzie jest stołówka? Takoda rozejrzał się wokoło, zadumał się na chwilę, słońce padało mu na oczy, ten jednak nie zareagował. Wskazał dłonią przed siebie i rzekł pewnie. Takoda: Jeśli miasto zostało zrobione na wzór klasycznego, to wiem. Neko: Cudownie! *klasnęła w dłonie* Ciekawe co dobrego nam zrobią, sushi czy jakąś tradycyjną herbatę!? Takoda: Zobaczymy. *mruknął cicho, będąc nieprzekonanym do optymizmu dziewczyny* Upłynęło im kilka minut na podróży, w którym swobodnie sobie rozmawiali, widać było, że Japonka wyjątkowo dobrze czuje się w towarzystwie rdzennego mieszkańca Ameryki Północnej. Mijali okoliczne budynki, na które patrzyli z uznaniem. Ich oczom w końcu ukazała się oczekiwana miejscówka na której pisało „Kantyna”. Udali się do środka. Całość była wykonana tradycyjnie z drewna, które było głównym surowcem w tych regionach. Drewniane stoły z taboretami nie wyglądały zbyt zachęcająco. Na przeciwko nich znajdował się blat „szefa kuchni” przy którym siedział otyły chłopak i mieszał coś w garze, jedynie podle się uśmiechnął widząc swoje pierwsze ofiary. Neko: Hej… Gruby: No elo. *powiedział od niechcenia zerkając na przybywającą dwójkę* Takoda mierzył go wzrokiem, jednakże nie zabrał głosu, obserwował rozwój sytuacji. Znudzony kucharz ponownie w końcu się odezwał. Gruby: No więc co podać? Neko rozpromieniły się oczy z potencjalnego szczęścia jakim było wymarzone jedzenie. W głowie szybko przetwarzała ciąg myśli, gdy Gruby w tym czasie przecierał swoje okulary. Neko: Huh… Apetyt taki ogromny… *powiedziała cicho, grubas już zacierał ręcę* Sushi, ramen i...matcha. Tak matcha! *Powiedziała upewniając się* Takoda: Co łaska. *mruknął, nie oczekując niczego wyszukanego* Gruby roześmiał się i aż spadł ze swojego luksusowego fotela, tarzając się przez dłuższą chwilę ze śmiechu. Gdy wstał ocierał łzy z wspomnianej radości. Położyl przed nimi dwie miski z jakąś niezidentyfikowaną papką. Neko: Uhm…? Takoda: Więc kiedy dostaniemy posiłki? *zmierzył go wzrokiem* Gruby: *wypuszcza powietrze zirytowany* Właśnie macie je przed sobą. *odburknął* Neko wskazała palcem za gospodarza miejsca, gdzie znajdowało się sushi, ramen, ryba, pizza i wiele innych świetnych potraw. Neko: No przecież są za tobą. *powiedziała uparcie* Takoda: To nie są śmieszne żarty! *podniósł głos* Gruby: A, to… *zaśmiał się niedbale* To jedzenie dla ekipy oraz zwycięzców. Nie dla frajerów. Ale jak wam się nie podoba! *podniósł głos* TO MOŻECIE, KU*WA GŁODNI CHODZIĆ! *złapał miski i rzucił nimi prosto w zawodników* Na ich szczęście obie złapał Takoda i jedną dał Neko. Głęboko westchnął, jemu to akurat było obojętne co zje, bardziej martwiło go, jak zniesie to jego towarzyszka. Takoda: Weźmy jakieś sztućce, bo na głodnego nie ma co chodzić… Gruby wziął chochlę do ręki, fioletowłosa odruchowo schowała się za dobrze zbudowanym Indianinem. Rdzenny mieszkaniec tylko odkaszlnął. Gruby: Pierdole, czas na przerwę. Wy ch*je niewdzięczne wy. Nie warto było ku*wa, robic nic! Jesteście ch*j warci! *krzyknął i zabrał kilka gotowych potraw wraz ze sobą* ' Oficjalnie stwierdzam, że te niewdzięczne psy nie potrafią docenić prawdziwej sztuki kuchni! *mówił wściekły, wymachując rękami, aż mu okulary spadły*' W pokoju numer trzy wydawać się mogło, że była możliwa jak największa cisza. Nic bardzej mylnego, nie tylko sama burza nie dawała spać Courtney. Zdesperowana dziewczyna miała na swojej głowie nałożoną poduszkę, którą przygniatała drugie ucho. Poza wspomnianymi efektami, drugim utrudnieniem była Alice. Dziewczyna nadrabiała swoje braki modlitwy podczas wyzwania. Legendarna zawodniczka była coraz bardziej zdesperowana. ' Dlaczego zawsze mnie to spotyka! *mówi zrozpaczona*' Alice: *modli się, klecząc przed łóżkiem* W sumie nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że dziewczyna odprawiała swoje rytuały. Problem pojawił się w tym wszystkim, że robiła to na głos, co przy burzy jeszcze bardziej potęgowało negatywne odczucia o popularnej Court. Courtney: Zamknij się wreszcie! *krzyknęła nie wytrzymując już tego* Maniaczka religijna jednak nie brała tego do siebie i nawet tego „nie słyszała” będąc w transie. Cóż, nie mogła sobie pozwolić, by ktoś przerwał jej swój ulubiony moment w programie. Courtney: No błagam! Ileż można się modlić. *podeszła bliżej do chrześcijanki* Zlituj się nade mną… Alice przeżegnała, mulatka głęboko westchnęła z ulgi, że to już raczej koniec. Courtney: Dziękuję… *mruknęła cicho, udając się w kierunku swojego łóżka i wtedy...* Alice: I zlituj się Panie, nad moją duszą w programie. Racz dać mi powinności w wyzwaniach… Dziewczyna wystawiła dłonie przed siebie, jej dłonie powoli zaciskały się w pięści, spoglądała do góry, nerwy zaczynały powoli brać górę. Zmęczenie po ostatnim wyzwaniu, burza i jeszcze w dodatku to zachowanie towarzyszki w pokoju, nie było wcale budujące. Przystanęła nad dziewczyną wyprawiającą swoje modły. Courtney: Dość. Ludzie chcą spać! *krzyknęła* Nad nimi słychać było pukanie czymś w sufit i za chwilę odezwał się męski głos. Był to głos prawdopodobnie piromaniaka, który dzielił pokój z Alejandro. Colt: Cicho szlaufy! Ludzie chcą spać! *krzyknął głośno* Courtney: Przecież to mówię! *odkrzyknęła* Colt: Zamknij się, bo cię zaraz odholuję. Jak ci się nudzi to do garów! ' Tak to jest, jak do programu zaprasza się ludzi i...kobiety. Zero wychowania! *odpala nerwowo papierosa*' Courtney wypuściła powietrze z nerwów. I skierowała się do swojego łóżka, nakładając ponownie poduszką na głowę, która ich tak odgłosów nie neutralizowała. Stworzyła swój taki mały komfortowy kącik pod „kocykiem” i patrzyła się przez okno, gdzie co jakiś czas błyskało światło. Nie upłynęła chwila, a Alice skończyła się modlić, wchodząc również do łóżka. Alice: Dobranoc, Court. Kochana jesteś, że pozwalasz mi się modlić. *odparła miło i odwróciła się na drugi bok po chwili* Mulatka nawet nie skomentowała zachowania dziewczyny, jedynie zdjęła poduszkę ze swojej głowy, i położyła się na niej. W końcu nadszedł czas spokojnego snu. Nie upłynęła chwila, a Alice zaczęła chrapać. Courtney: To jest dramat… Ta historia wydarzyła się naprawdę. Candy w porównaniu do reszty miała o wiele spokojniejszą noc, cieszyła się z tego, że udało jej się zabrać stopery do uszów. Tak mało, a bardzo to ułatwiało życie. Siedziała sobie spokojnie, zajadając spaghetti, uprzednio przygotowane przez nerwowego chłopaka. Nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie dodała paru przypraw, które znalazła. Nie miała z tym większego problemu, gdyż Gruby do tej pory nie powrócił do kantyny. Jej samotność przerwało wejście do środka przez Colta. Piromaniak rozglądał się przed siebie i skierował się na kuchenny blat. Colt: Gdzie ta gruba świnia, nie mówcie że przerobili go na żarcie. *mruknął wrednie* Candy: Słyszę, że każdego obrażasz… *odpowiedziała cicho, określenie grubego jednak jej się spodobało, na jej twarzy malował się uśmiech* Colt: Ta. Tobie widzę polu… *nie mógł skończyć, bo weszła mu w środek zdania* Candy: ...poluzowano mi smycz z kuchni. Czasem niesforna kobieta, bo przecież nie człowiek, wyrwie się z takiej sytuacji. *powiedziała z uśmiechem* Błąd systemu. *dokończyła puszczając mu oczko* Wielokrotnie grając w coś, słyszę takie epitety. Nie rusza mnie to. *wzruszyła ramionami* Colt stał chwilę patrząc przed siebie. Czuł się jakby ktos go skopał. Rzadko się zdarzało, że któraś kobieta w tej sytuacji podchodziła do tego z TAKIM dystansem. Mniej lub bardziej się irytowały. Candy: A jak myślisz, co zjeść, to polecam…Spaghetti. *wstała od swojego stolika i skierowała się ku chłopakowi* Colt: Emm… Podeszła bliżej niego. Stała już za niego plecami. Powiedziała „przepraszam” i minęła go. Wchodząc za kuchnię, gdzie dodała kilka swoich przypraw, którymi wcześniej samą siebie uraczyła. Położyła na blacie przed piromaniakiem. Candy: Oh, przepraszam! *powiedziała prostując się* Już zaniosę, bo taka nasza rola! *puściła mu oczko, biorąc jego talerz do swojego stołu* ' *drapie się po głowie* Gdzie tu jest ukryta kamera? *rozgląda się*' Candy: Smacznego! *powiedziała siadając naprzeciw chłopaka, który kompletnie nie wiedział jak się w tej sytuacji zachować* Colt: Dzięki. *mruknął cicho, przyglądając się jedzeniu, które wyglądało naprawdę apetycznie* Candy zadowolona z wrażenia jakie zrobiła na piromaniaku, przyglądała mu się w większym spokoju, niż mogła się sama spodziewać. Chłopak jadł, aż mu się uszy trzęsły. Kucharka przyglądała się z uśmiechem Coltowi, który nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi, gdyż był zajęty jedzeniem. Candy: Każdego tak obrażasz? *spojrzała na niego chłodniejszym wzrokiem* Colt: *przerywa jedzenia i spogląda na nią* Tylko tych co nie lubię. *odburknął i wrócił do szamania* Candy: Oh… W takim razie chyba ciebie nikt nie lubił, skoro wszystkich zrażasz do siebie. *odparła zakładając dłoń na dłoń* Colt odwrócił wzrok, patrząc w ścianę. Colt: Jeśli ja ludzi nie lubię, to potem oni mnie. Unikam głupich schematów. *mruknął nieco podirytowany dopytywaniem dziewczyny* Candy: *zaśmiała się* Tak myślałam. Jedz Colcik, jedz. *dodała pośpiesznie* Palacz podirytowany wstał od stołu i wyciągnał paczkę papierosów wraz z zapalniczką. Candy: Daj zajarać. *powiedziała niczym facet, odsuwając swój taboret i idąc za chłopakiem* Colt: *wypuszcza powietrze* Nie. *po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia, gdy ta dalej szła za nim* Okeej. *dodał niedbale, przewracając oczami* ' Ale on jest wredny. *powiedziała poważnie* Ale pod tą maską chowa się wrażliwy chłopak, jakie to urocze! *zrobiła sobie „puci puci” w policzki*' W pokoju szóstym o samym poranku, na spokój oczekiwał jedyny chłopak, który miał pokój z dziewczyną, czyli wspominany już wyżej Eric. Gdy Virginia opuściła pokój, męski osobnik szczęśliwie wyskoczył z łóżka. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy. Po głowie chodziło już mu miliony myśli. Podszedł do toaletki, która była zawalona różnego rodzaju kosmetykami. Tak jak było w opowieści Virginii, więcej należało do Erica, który z rozżaleniem je przeglądał. Eric: Meh, to przecież jest dziadostwo! *spojrzał na jeden markowy lakier do paznokci* Kto takie kolory nosi na palcach w tym roku! *krzyknął podirytowany* Wyrzucił go za siebie, robiąc zdegustowane miny. Przy kolejnym zrobił grymas na twarzy, mówiąc, że „ może być”. I zabawa chłopaka trwała w najlepsze, gdy przez pomyłkę do pomieszczenia weszła Lindsay. Lindsay: Upsi...przepraszam! *powiedziała szybko* Eric: Nic nie szkodzi, dobry gust się tutaj przyda. *odpowiedział zachęcająco* Wiesz jaka ta moja kumpela to bezguście? Lindsay machnęła dłonią jakby nie chciała tego komentować. Jednak wymowna mina bruneta zrobiła swoje i postawiła kilka kroków, które przybliżyły ją do osoby ze swojej formacji. Lindsay: Nie no, nie może być tak źle. Eric: Jesteś pewna? Zobacz na ten lakier koło łóżka! Blondyna przewróciła oczami, ale posłuchała chłopaka i schyliła się po lakier, który natychmiastowo opuściła. Lidsay: Przecież ten kolor jest niemodny! Firma dawno zarabia na swojej marce, a nie nazwie. Jak można być tak bezguściem!? Eric: *na każdą krytykę kiwał głową* No widzisz! Mówiłem, przecież to syf, a nie lakier jest! Lindsay usiadła na łóżku dziewczyny, zdezorientowana. Nigdy z chłopakiem nie gadała na temat kosmetyków, a przynajmniej nie na takiej fazie by ją rozumiał. Eric: Teraz zdecydowanie co innego króluje! Nie mówiąc już o tej maskarze.. Fuuuj. *pisnął niezadowolony* Lindsay: No ona jeszcze obejdzie… Ale ona kompletnie nie zna się na niczym… W tym roku króluje czerwień. Eric podniósł ręcę do góry, dziękując niebiosom za zesłanie tutaj popularnej idiotki programowej, jednak co by nie mówić, na modzie to ona się znała jak nikt. Eric: Ognista w dodatku! Nie mówiąc już o mocniejszych i wyrazistych kolorach na jesień. Trzeba pokazać, że jesteśmy silne o tej porze roku! Lindsay próbowała przetrawić słowa chłopaka, jednak szło jej to opornie. Natomiast długowłosy znakomicie bawił się przy toaletce, wymieniając to kolejne rzeczy. Znalazł zmywacz lakieru do paznokci i spojrzał na Lindsay. Eric: Co powiesz, na małą sesję manicure? *zatrzepotał swoimi rzęsami* Lindsay: Uhm...czemu nie? *zrobiła zakłopotany uśmiech* ' *przegląda swoje dłonie* Nigdy nie sądziłam, że ktoś tak dobrze potrafi zrobić manicure! Musze Tylera nauczyć.' Wendy i Evelynn jak inni w swojej drużynie mieli problem zmrużyć oczy, przez pogodę, jak i narzekania ludzi. Koniec końców niewyspane dziewczyny im nastał dzień tym prędzej opuściły swoje schronienie. Zimną noc chciały sobie zrekompensować jakąś spokojniejszą chwilą. Po przejściu całego miasta i zjedzeniu dość średniego posiłku postanowiły wejść na dach poczty. Evelynn: Jesteś pewna, że trzeba aż tak wysoko wchodzić? Wendy spojrzała na nią i zganiła ją wzrokiem. Czerwonowłosa o wiele rzadziej odzywała się od swojej rozgadanej towarzyszki. Zachęciła ją dłonią, by podeszła bliżej. Evelynn: O… wszystko widać. *zdziwiła się* Wendy: Więc widzisz. *puściła jej oczko* Każdy horyzont zdarzeń się przyda. To dopiero początek, ale facetów trzeba mieć na oku. Evelynn: Daj spokój. Ten półgłówek co się drze ma być zagrożeniem? No proszę Cię. *powiedziała z politowaniem* Wendy zaśmiała się, ją na samą myśl o strimerze, aż skręcało ze śmiechu. Jednakże, to jest program i nie można było nikogo lekceważyć w żadnym wypadku. Wendy: Popatrz. Ten Indianin bez problemu owinął sobie Neko wokół palca. Evelynn: Niektórzy to mają taką łatwość by omamić dziewczyny, pfff. *przewróciła oczami* Wendy: Tak? Ja już widziałam, jak szczerzyłaś się do tego Włocha, bo lubi taki sam typ muzyki! *odpowiedziała pokazując jej język* Evelynn odruchowo odwróciła się obrażona, słysząc słowa dziewczyny. Po paru sekundach odwróciła głowę. Evelynn: Nie jestem na każde jego zawołanie, helloł! *odparła starając się udawać rozbawioną* Jest spoko. Wendy słysząc jej słowa, otworzyła buźkę i zaczęła powoli niemo mówić „jest spoko”. Evelynn: WENDY! *wrzasnęła, aż że siedzący sęp w pobliżu odleciał* Wendy: No dobra, dobra. On wydaje się być najbardziej w porządku w naszej formacji z chłopaków. Evelynn rozluźniła swoja ramiona i stanęła ramię w ramię z czerwonowłosą kumpelą. Obserwowały razem słońce, które powoli wschodziło zenitu. Evelynn: Mogłaś tak od razu. *ofuknęła kumpelę* Wendy: Jednakże, gdyby był ci obojętny, to byś to także zlała. *odparła* Dobra, dobra. Koniec tematu. *mruknęła, pod naporem wzroku blondynki* Evelynn: Nie możemy dać się ponieść emocjom i musimy współpracować. Na facetów trzeba mieć oko, zwłaszcza takich przystojniaków. *jej ton był poważniejszy jak nigdy* Wendy: Za kobiecą współpracę? *wystawiła piąstkę przed siebie* Evelynn: Oczywiście. *zbiła swoją piąstkę z jej* Wendy: Żadnych facetów, a jak już to wykorzystać. *uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Czego już Eve nie skomentowała* ' Dobrze być cichutką dziewczynką. *szczerzy ząbki*' Z pokoju numer cztery wychodził Alejandro, poprawiając swoją fryzurę. Wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni i włożył go w zamek. A w zasadzie próbował włożyć, gdyż nie chciał on wejść. Hiszpan tupnął nogą i coś powiedział w swoim języku. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, prosto na niego padało światło z okna na samym końcu korytarza. Otworzył, zamknął ponownie drzwi. Złapał za klamkę, druga dłonią wkładając kluczyk. Przekręcił, udało się zamknąć swoje pomieszczenie. Cicho westchnął z poczucia ulgi. Za nim znajdowały się schody na dół, ten jednak wskoczył na obręcz i ją zjechał w dół. Pojawiając się na samym dole, spotkał koleżankę ze swojej drużyny. Alejandro: Oh, witaj seniorita! *uśmiechnął się delikatnie do znajomej* Vera chcąc ominąć rozmowę, gdyż źle się czuła po ostatnim napięciu z Olimpią, zdawkowo kiwnęła głową. Alejandro: Świetna robota pani kapitan, udało się wygrać pierwsze wyzwanie. Koty za płoty. Vera: Tak, tak. Daliśmy radę. *podniosła dłoń do góry w geście triumfu* Juhu! *wymusiła radość* Alejandro widząc zachowanie fanki motoryzacji, podniósł wymownie brew. Podszedł bliżej Very i ją delikatnie po przyjacielsku objał. Alejandro: Wszystko porządku? Coś się stało? Vera: Hm? *kiwnęła głową potakując* Latynos przewrócił oczami, widząc reakcje dziewczyny, którą coś gryzło i Einstein nie był do zgadnięcia tego potrzebny. Alejandro: Jesteśmy drużyną, nie powinniśmy żyć w takim napięciu. *powiedział spokojnym i ledwo słyszalnym tonem, by jak najbardziej okazać zrozumienie dziewczynie* Vera: Ehhhh *głęboko westchnęła* Przez to, że ciężko mi się dogaduje z dziewczynami, to z Olimpią wpadłam w konflikt. A w dodatku… *wypuszcza powietrze* ...jestem z nią w pokoju i nie zamieniłyśmy od tamtej pory słowa… *spuszcza wzrok* Chyba za bardzo poniosłam się emocjami… ' Czyżby pierwsze poważne konflikty w drużynie? *zamyśla się* To znaczy, że nie byłbym jakoś wybitnie zagrożony. Zaczyna mi się podobać perspektywa walki o zwycięstwo. *śmieje się*' Latynos odtulił dziewczynę, w głowie już rodził mu się plan jak to wykorzystać na własną korzyść. W dodatku sama Olimpia podpadła mu w Sportowcach, wszystko zaczynało się samo układać jak powinno. Alejandro: Nie przejmuj się. *powiedział pocieszająco* Z nią były już same problemy, podczas jednego z sezonu. Dużo kombinowała, to i jej się obrywało. Taki typ osoby. *wzruszył ramionami* ' Żeby jeszcze on był święty. *mruknęła*' Vera skierowała się do wyjścia chcąc uciąc rozmowę. Według jej myśli, zdecydowanie za długo się zasiedziała. Vera: Oczywiście. *spojrzała na zegarek na ścianie* Ja już muszę iść. *uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyszła czym prędzej* Alejandro: *śmieje się* Uroczo zakłopotana. *otrzepuje dłonie* Latynos podobnie jak dziewczyna z drużyny opuścił pomieszczenie. Przy stoliku siedziała dziewczyna z maską na głowie, notując coś w dzienniczku. Nie upłynęła chwila, a ona również opuściła pomieszczenie. W samym upale, centrum dnia na spacer na stepy wybrał się Frankie, który próbował się zaaklimatyzować na nowych terenach. Upalna pogoda dawała mu się we znaki, ciężko oddychał, a nie mówić już o większej aktywności. Sytuacja była dla niego bardzo uciążliwa, dlatego postanowił zrobić coś, by trochę załagodzić swoje odczucia. Czy siedzenie na upale to był odpowiedni pomysł? Możliwe. Do jego towarzystwa załapał się kolega z pokoju, Teddy. Mniejszy i bardziej uroczy kolega, bardzo dobrze czuł się wokół wielkoluda, zapewniające względne bezpieczeństwo. ' Nie no, to logiczne czemu się trzymam z Frankiem. Jeśli napadną nas sępy, to wpierw jego zjedzą. *śmieje się* Tutaj jednak nam to chyba nie grozi? *drapie się po głowie* A tak poważnie, nie zostawiłbym go na pastwę losu. *uśmiecha się przyjaźnie*' Blondyn przygląda się mechanikowi, tuląc swojego misia „Billy’ego”. Teddy: Jesteś pewny, że to dobry sposób na przyzwyczajenie się? Po Frankiem spływała masa potu, a sam leniwie ściągnął koszulkę. Na wszelki wypadek na chłopaka została nałożona cenzura, by ktoś nie posądził stacji, o pokazywanie cycków na antenie. Frankie: Taaak… *mruknął leniwie, ocierając pot* Teddy: No ja nie wiem. *odparł uroczo, przytulając swojego pluszaczka bardziej* Mam wrazenie, że masz dość. Dokładnie tak samo, jak ja tych łobuzów. *odparł ciszej* Frankie zmierzył go wzrokiem, na samo słowo blondyna wzdrygnął się. Frankie: Kiedyś aż… *chwila pauzy* ...tyle dzikusów w programie nie było… Teddy kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie co ma do przekazania. Postawił Billy’ego przed Frankiem, którym sterował. Wziął w dłoń podłużny liść trawy i trzymając przyłożył do buźki misia. Billy: *małpując Colta* Jaram papierosy, jestem taki wredny. Zaraz wam wpierdziele! Frankie uśmiechnął się pod nosem, śmiejąc się z sytuacji. Billy: Z czego się śmiejesz grubasie? Mam się przejść do ciebie? Czarnoskóry spojrzał na kompana nieco obrażony, jego śmiech przeminął. W głowie miał jeszcze ich ostatnie spotkanie, podczas pierwszego odcinka. Frankie: To akurat, nie było śmieszne. *burknął* Teddy: Oj no, plasiam. *zrobił słodkie oczka i wystawił dłonie Billy’ego do Franka* Billy: A psytulis? Frankie nie był zbyt chętny, ale zrobił to dla świętego spokoju, by blondynek nie czuł się urażony. To była dziwna znajomość, nieco wymuszona, jednakże mimo różnic pomiędzy sobą, w swoim towarzystwie czuli się dobrze. Teddy: Ale z was słodziaki! Rawr *robi słodką minkę* Frankie: Ale to fakt, trzeba na tego palacza uważać. *mruknął* Już się z nim spotkałem, nie wspominam tego za dobrze. *dodał również oschłym tonem* Teddy zakrył dłoń ze zdziwienia. Teraz zrozumiał jak bardzo było to nie na miejscu. Teddy: Auć… Frankie: Bywa… *wzruszył ramionami* Przez lata, przywykłem. *dodał pocieszająco do siebie samego* Długa ulica miasta Mustang Na ulicy przechodzącej przez całe miasto, zebrani zostali wszyscy zawodnicy, którzy stali w różnym szyku. Słońce prażyło w oczy, co sprytniejsze osobniki miały na głowach czapki, kapelusze. A trzeba przyznać, że było ich zdecydowanie mniej. Za zawodnikami znajdował się budynek poczty. Przed nimi zaś zjawili się prowadzący w dobrym nastroju. Bohaterowie nadchodzącego wyzwania byli zdezorientowani, brakiem powagi u hostów. Wielkie osoby tak już mają że zlewają plebs, można by powiedzieć. Layla podniosła do góry swój kapelusz. Layla: Witajcie drodzy plebejusze! Christopher spojrzał na swoją wybrankę i zachichotał, widząc wściekłe miny zawodników. Christopher: Czy jak tam zwali się najniżsi w hierarchi Dzikiego Zachodu. *uśmiechnął się wrednie* Layla: Na pewno macie jeden atut, którego oni nie mieli. *wyszczerzyła zęby* Każdy spoglądał na nich zdegustowany i jednocześnie zaskoczony. Christopher: Jak to co? Możecie wygrać konkretne pieniądze… Pojawiły się wiwaty ze strony zawodników, w końcu każdy w mniejszym, bądź większym stopniu tutaj przybył właśnie, by dość łatwo się wzbogacić. Layla: Dzisiaj weźmiecie udział w poszukiwaniach sześciu punktów kontrolnych. Drużyna, jako pierwsza to zrobi… Christopher: *podniósł głos* ...oczywiście zwycięży! Wokoło przeszedł szmer, słychać jedynie było wiatr. Layla: Specjalnie do programu zaprosiliśmy sześć osób znanych z reality-show, by pomogli wam się odnaleźć. *mówiła pełna pasji* Christopher: Każda drużyna dostała dwóch przedstawicieli, z którymi będzie widziała się co drugi punkt. *złączył palce tworząc „rewolwer i wystrzelił do góry* Layla: Oczywiście, znalezienie punktów to nic, jak tylko część waszego zadania, czy tam kompromitacji. Na każdym z nich… Chistopher: ...oczekiwać was będzie jakaś niespodzianka. *wyszczerzył ząbki* Layla zrobiła dwa kroki do tyłu, chowając się nieco za swoim wybrankiem. Layla: Starsi zawodnicy pewnie będą znali to zadanie, nowi cóż… Christopher: ...chrzest bojowy. *dodał rozbawiony* Layla: Drużyna, która jako pierwsza znajdzie się na szóstym punkcie kontrolnym i wykona dobrze zadanie, zwycięży. Analogicznie, drugie miejsce będzie bezpiecznie. Layla zrobiła kilka kroków na odchodne. Christopher oglądał się za swoją panną, jednak odwrócił się przytomnie i spojrzał na rozbawionych zawodników, reakcją hosta. Christopher: Wyzwanie rozpoczyna się właśnie… *patrzy na zegarek* ...teraz! Jazda, jazda! Wyzwanie 125px Opuszczając miasto drużyna Szopów była zaskoczona, dostali jakąś mapę, kilka wskazówek gdzie się udać najpierw i...tyle. Zostawiali mieścinę za sobą, przed nimi malowała się prosta droga, pełna piaskowego podłoża. Słońce było w samym zenicie, dawało w kość bardziej niż zwykle. Szli przed siebie, rozmawiając, by zabić ten czas. Remigiusz: Te, ciemna twarz. Daleko jeszcze? *spojrzał na niego wymownie* Indianin głęboko westchnął. Stare i często powtarzane schematy nijak miały się do realnego życia rdzenny mieszkańców Ameryki. Takoda: Blada twarz jest głupi, myśląc schematami. *odpowiedział spokojnie, mierząc go pewnym wzrokiem* Remigiusz: Gościu! Jesteś stąd, powinieneś znać te rejony! *powiedział obrażony* Takoda: Nie wiem skąd jesteś. *mruknął* Ale rozumiem, że twoja mieścina jest tak ograniczona, jak twój mózg. *odparł spokojnie* Remigiusz: Ty, czerwony! Nie pozwalaj sobie! *podszedł do niego bliżej z pięściami* Neko: Możecie dać już spokój! *krzyknęła na cały głos* Czemu wszyscy czepiają się biednego Indianina? Evelynn i Wendy porozumiewawczo wymieniły się spojrzeniami, uśmiechając się delikatnie do siebie. ' Defiintywnie Wendy miała rację. Niczym suczka na posyłki. Ale wiemy, że umie mówić. *odruchowo wzrusza barkami*' Levi położył dłoń na ramieniu Remigiusza, ściskając jego ramię, dając wyraźny znak, że powinien odpuścić. Odkaszlnął w tym momencie. Levi: Basta, ragazzo. Nie komplikuj już swojej sytuacji. *powiedział dość dobitnie* Remigiusz spoglądał w oczy Indianina, wykonał nimi ruch jakby coś chciał zrobić Takodzie. Ten jednak nawet nie zareagował w tej sytuacji. W tym momencie zza płotu wyskoczyla Mollie. Mollie: Siemka! Widzicie, nawet nie wiecie w którym miejscu czyhają kłopoty. A jak wiadomo, najlepsze na to jest… Leci piosenka z reklamy Link4. Mollie: ...ubezpieczenie w Link4! Remigiusz: O, nie! To jebane gówno z telewizji. Okradacie ludzi! Uderzyła go z patelni w głowę i padł nieprzytomny na chwilę. Mollie: W takich momentach, bezcenne jest ubezpieczenie! Pamiętajcie. Dwa, dwa...siedem czwórek! ' Właśnie dlatego interesy w Polsce są bez sensu. Wszędzie obrażą. *mruknęła wściekła*' Zawodnicy spoglądali na nią zaskoczeni, tak to było najlepsze określenie. Mollie: No ja jestem waszą niespodzianką w zadaniu. *uśmiechnęła się* Neko: Ehm...przepraszam. To miała być gwiazda…? Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie komentując słowa nawet tej dziewczyny, którą również chętnie by zdzieliła, ale bez ubezpieczenia na wiele pozwolić sobie nie mogła. Jeszcze poszłaby z torbami. Mollie: Dobra. Wy się nie znacie, pff. Ale jestem tutaj by przekazać wam wyzwanie. Wykonując je będziecie mogli iść dalej. Levi: Więc, jeśli go nie zrobimy? Mollie: To nie pójdziecie. Dokładnie. *odparła* Ktoś z was musi podpisać trzysta papierów jako agent ubezpieczeń. Najlepiej o, ten. *wskazała palcem na Takodę* Nigdy nie pracowałam z takim oryginalnym pracownikiem. Takoda wskazany przez dziewczynę skierował się do szybko przygotowanego przez ekipę biurka i przy nim przysiadł. Dało się zauważyć zaskoczenie na twarzy innych, którzy myśleli, że czerwonoskóry nie potrafi pisać, a w gruncie rzeczy radził sobie bardzo. Bardzo dogryzał mu oczywiście strimer. Pozostałym członkom zespołu nie bardzo się to podobało. Gdy skończył podpisywać, jego dłonie zostały przykute do biurka. Mollie: I twoja przygoda w tym zadaniu już się kończy. Zostajecie w piątkę. *powiedziała do reszty* Pocieszę cię, dostaniesz pracowniczą zniżkę na kolejne ubezpieczenia w link4. *puściła mu oczko* 150px Drużyna czerwona dostała inną drogę od swoich przeciwników. Na mapie mieli zaznaczoną trasę w drugą stronę od miasta. Spotkało ich nieco więcej dobroci od natury, gdyż płynął mały strumyk oraz było trochę więcej zieleni, na które wypasały się bizony, nad ich głowami latały sępy. Ciekawe co mogło to oznaczać… Zawodnicy podbudowani możliwością wygrania zadania. Atmosfera wydawała się tutaj o wiele lepsza niż u awanturników z szopów. Olimpia: Musimy dać dzisiaj z siebie koniecznie wszystko. Nie chcę iść na ceremonię. *mruknęła* ' Jakoś wybitnie się nie dziwię. *drapie się po podbródku*' Teddy: Mówisz, jakbyś była zagrożona. Nie, Billy? *przytulił swoją przytulankę* Lindsay machnęła dłonią i się zaśmiała. Lindsay: Skąd można wiedzieć kto odpadnie? Nawet Halapenio, czasem bywał zagrożony. Nie? Eric: Może i był. Ale na pewno jest taki słodki. Z chęcią bym go schrupał. *wtrącił się* Olimpia: Jeśli chcesz by ci się odbijało, proszę bardzo. *popchnęła go na latynosa* Smacznego. *mruknęła dobitniej* Alejandro zrobił zwinny unik, że Eric wywrócił się na twarz i wbił mu się w twarz kaktus. Leżał dłuższą chwilę. Alejandro: Głupiutka Olimpia. Jestem mistrzem uników. *zaśmiał się niedbale* Vera: Mam nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stało. *powiedziała podchodząc do niego bliżej* Frankie przystanął obok Very i delikatnie kopnął Erica. Ten się ruszył. Frankie: Widzisz? Żyje. Nie takie rzeczy przeżywał w poprzednich sezonach. *odparł rozbawiony* To zupełnie jak z maską, idzie wyklepać. *zażartował sobie w stylu motoryzacyjnym* Vera spojrzała na Frankiego, Frankie na Verę. Zaczęła lecieć romantyczna muzyczka, jak zbliżają się do siebie. Po chwili jednak obraz się rozmywa i fanka motoryzacji spogląda na niego niezadowolona. Vera: Też lubię motoryzację, ale to nie znaczy, że mamy się z niego śmiać. *mruknęła* Frankie speszony podrapał się za głową i odszedł. ' Trafiony, zatopiony. HAHAHAH *śmieje się histerycznie*' Ostatecznie Vera pomogła wstać Ericowi, a na pocieszenie dostał tymczasowo Billy’ego od blondyna. Szli razem kolejny kawałek, aż naprzeciwko siebie spotkali dziewczynę, która była wachlowana przez jednego stażystę. Lindsay: Wiesz może, gdzie znajdziemy „Barak pod zdechłym duchem?”. Eric: Prymitywna nazwa *mówił masując swoją twarz* Blondynka jedynie skinęła głową na powitanie. Czarny strój rzucał się w oczy, jeszcze w dodatku podczas takiej pogody. Constance: To ten wóz. *wskazała za siebie na staru powóz z końmi, ignorując wcześniejsze docinki bohaterów* Jestem Constance. Widzę, nie tylko dobre duchy trzymają się was. *jej spojrzenie z Alejandro przeniosło się na Olimpię* Alejandro: Piękna pani, my szukamy tutaj jakiegoś zadania. Constance: To świetnie się składa, bo właśnie po to tutaj jestem. Bez zbędnego przedłużania, jedna osoba z was musi znaleźć tutaj trzy małe kaktusy. Jednego wam już zaliczę. *powiedziała spoglądając na Erica* Będę tak dobra, że sami możecie wybrać swojego przedstawiciela. Nie czekając na niczyją reakcję, Alejandro popchnął Erica przed nich wszystkich. Alejandro: Ma już wprawę. *mruknął* ' Zemsta' Nikt z zawodników specjalnie nie protestował w tej sytuacji. Goszcząca osoba również nie miała nic przeciwko i Eric był zmuszony do poszukiwań kaktusów. W tym czasie drużyna dopingowała chłopaka, szukającego roślinek. Chodził i szukał. Słońce prażyło, gorący upał dawał się we znaki nie tylko jemu, ale każdemu tutaj zebranemu. Otarł leniwie pot z czoła i spojrzał litościowie na swoich współpracowników, którzy z dużą nachalnością oczekiwali pozytywnych rezultatów ze strony chłopaka. W końcu ujrzał jeden duży kaktuś, ku któremu zaczął biec. Olimpia: Miały być małe. Teddy: No nie inaczej, nie? *uśmiechnął się złośliwie* Olimpia wraz z Teddym zbili sobie piątki. Constance pokiwała rozżaloną głową. Constance: Tak sobie biedaku nie radzisz, że uznam ci ten jeden duży. Jednak w zamian musisz tutaj zostać. Walczycie dalej w szóstkę. Eric przykucnął zmęczony i głęboko westchnął. Constance: Kierujcie się na wschód. … Gdy zawodnicy już opuścili gościa specjalnego szła wraz z jednym ze stażystów, który wciąż ją wachlował. Przyjrzała mu się i zapytała z ciekawości. Constance: Nie muszę tutaj być specjalnie traktowana. Stażysta zaśmiał się niedbale. Stażysta: Hehe… To wina prowadzących. Kazali pilnować, byś była zadowolona i nie zesłała na nich złych duchów. *mruknął* Duchy, dobre. *zaśmiał się* ' *Pokazują okejkę do kamery*' 150px Podobnie jak pozostałe formacje podczas tego wyzwania, tak i oni dostali mapę, kompas i delikatnę wskazówkę, gdzie muszą się udać. Prawdopodobnie dostali jedną z najgorszych możliwych tras. Opuścili miasto idąc uliczką koło poczty, która prowadziła wzdłuż wzniesienia, które stopniowo przeradzało się w małą górkę. Nie była to wcale łatwa trasa, bo wbrew wszystkiemu, na drodze znajdowało się wiele kamieni czy piasku, które łatwo wchodziły do butów i czuć było dyskomfort. Nie można zapomnieć również o niewygodnym podłożu, gdzie czasem stopy wpadały pomiędzy kamienie. W takiej sytuacji znalazła się między innymi Virginia. Virginia: Znowu wszystko przeciwko mnie! *powiedziała podirytowana* Powinniśmy mieć tutaj własnego murzyna, który robi wszystko za nas. *jej głos był wściekły, powoli wyciągała nogę spod kamienia* Dokładnie jak u tatusia. Jean Robert przyglądał się sytuacji z tyłu, stojąc obok Lukasa. Oboje mieli na siebie oko od porannej rozmowy. Na pokerowej twarzy chłopaka, pojawił się nikły uśmiech. Jean Robert: '''Court, masz godną następczynie. *powiedział sarkastycznie* '''Courtney: Ja tutaj jestem. *mruknęła oburzona* Colt: Ta, w nocy też cię słyszałem. Darłaś bardziej mordę, niż laska mająca orgazm w środku nocy. Zbastuj trochę. *powiedział podirytowany* Nie mogłem spać. Alice spojrzała na palacza i wykonała ruch ręką zgadzając się z nim w tej kwestii. Alice: Ciężko jest się modlić kiedy ktoś robi hałas. *odparła cicho* Colt obrzucił przenikliwym spojrzeniem mulatkę. Colt: Nie dość, że laska, to jeszcze ciemna. Takie nigdy mordy nie zamykają. Musiałaś mieć ciężko w nocy. *powiedział przenosząc wzrok na fankę religii* Alice kiwnęła głową. Chociaż w zasadzie sytuacja była na odwrót, ale nikt za bardzo nie chciał na to zwracać uwagi. Candy: Colt, zluzuj. Co ci to teraz da? *spojrzała na niego karcącym spojrzeniem, ten jedynie przewrócił oczami* ' Świetnie. *zakłada rękę na rękę* Jeszcze teraz ze mnie robią agresorkę. No po prostu świetnie!' Drużyna wciąż wspinała się powoli do góry, aż podjechał do nich powóz w różowym kolorze. Wysiadła z niej zielonooka dziewczyna. Miała uroczy uśmiech i skinęła głową na powitajcie. Keira: Hejcia! Czego tu szukacie? *zapytała zaciekawiona spoglądając na całą siódemkę* Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, głos zabrał kapitan drużyny zielonej. Lukas: Szukamy? Mamy znaleźć punkt, który chyba już minęliśmy… *mruknał* Jean Robert: '''Zbłądziłeś? *powiedział podchwytliwie* '''Lukas: Ja? *zmierzył go wzrokiem* Dziewczyna uroczo się zaśmiała i szybko rozwiała wątpliwości chłopaków. Keira: Dobrze trafiliście, bo szukaliście mnie. *Lukas triumfalnie spojrzał na Roberta* Jeśli tylko będzie chcieli iść dalej, musicie wykonać małą misję dla mnie. To nie powinno być trudne, skoro was tylu jest? Candy podciągła rękawy jeszcze bardziej i dumnym tonem powiedziała. Candy: Bizony nigdy się nie poddają. Keira: Aww, kawaii! *zapiszczała z radości* Cudnie to brzmi, ale do tego wyzwania będę potrzebować jedną osóbkę. Piroman słysząc ciągle rozmowy i będąc podminowanym, jako pierwszy się zgłosił do zadania i stanął naprzeciw osoby goszczącej w programie. Mimo, że zbierało mu się na wymioty przy różowym dyliżansie, to wciąż stał. Colt: Aż się palę do roboty. Keira: Proszę, zagraj coś. *dała mu skrzypce, które wyciągnęła chwilę wcześniej z pojazdu* Colt: Serio? Keira jedynie zachichotała, taka odpowiedź piromanowi powinna wystarczyć. Cóż, jego wewnętrzne emocje jeszcze bardziej buzowały. Złość palacza rosła do potęgi. W jednej dłoni trzymał smyczek, w drugiej natomiast same skrzypce. Nie czuł się komfortowo, dodatkowo patrzył na niego świat. Przed oczami zaczęły przewijać mu się sceny z dzieciństwa, gdzie zawsze prowadząc jakieś wystąpienia był wyśmiewany. Te wspomnienia były jeszcze bardziej rozbudzone przez rozmowę z Candy. Delikatnie przejechał smyczkiem po strunach. Zabrzmiało to marnie, by nie powiedzieć tragicznie. Głęboko westchnął. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na Keirę błagalnym wzrokiem, gdzieś zniknął ten wredny piroman, który chciał wszystko zniszczyć. Stał pośrodku stepów, wśród kilku ludzi w durnym programie i miał grać na instrumencie… W końcu się zmusił i zaczął płynnie poruszać narzędziem. Z litości po chwili Keira, poprosiła by przestał. Keira: Zadanie wykonane, możecie iść dalej. *na Colta spadła klatka w tym momencie* A ty tutaj zostaniesz. *puściła mu oczko* Colt: To nie fair! *wrzasnął podirytowany* A wy nic nie zrobicie? Lukas się zaśmiał. Lukas: Zadanie na zasadzie poszukiwania księżniczek. Ostrzegali nas gospodarze, że znamy zasady. Dlatego z Alice się nie pchaliśmy na start, nie? *Blodynka kiwnęła potakująco głową* Więc pal wroty typie. *odparł sucho* Colt: Żebym ja ciebie zaraz nie spalił! *złapał dłońmi za kraty, które chciał rozszarpać. Jednak nic z tego* Otrzymali wskazówkę na karteczce od dziewczyny, że powinni wciąż kierować się ku górze. 125px Zostawili za sobą namolną agentkę ubezpieczeń w dodatku musieli przypłacić w tej sytuacji utratą członka w postaci Takody. Brak Indianina zaczynał powoli komplikować sprawę z osób, które potencjalnie mogły dać sobie radę z trudniejszymi wyzwaniami był tylko Levi. Remigiusza nikt nie brał pod uwagę, przez jego aż nadto wybuchowy charakter. Mijali kolejne kaktusy czy drzewa porośnięte kępkami liści. Od lat w większości tutejszych miejsc panowała susza, stąd również z czasem i miasto pozostało biernym regionem. Evelynn: Monotematyczne miejsce… *mruknęła nieco znudzonym tonem* Levi: Takie miejsce wybrali do programu złotko. *odparł z większym optymizmem* Mówią, że nieważny wygląd, ważne by płacili. Czyż nie? *zaśmiał się* Remigiusz przystanął obok Włocha i wskazał na niego palcem. Remigiusz: Typo dobrze mówi. Przecież wszyscy tu jesteśmy dla hajsu, nie? *wyszczerzył zęby do Mustanga* Neko: Dla znajomości i walki ze strachem. *powiedziała cicho* Wendy machnął dłonią, jakby to tłumaczenie nie przekonywało w żadnym calu. Prychnęła. Wendy: Dobre sobie. W takim reality-show, znaleźć znajomości? *zapytała poważnie* Evelynn: A widzicie! *klasnęła w dłonie* Tutaj muszę rację przyznać Neko. Co nam z hajsu *spojrzała wymownie na Leviego i Remigiusza* Gdy ludzie beda nami gardzić? Remigiusz odruchowo poruszył barkami. Remigiusz: A co mi z innych ludzi? Będę miał kasę to mogę wszystko. Levi rzucił w niego kamieniem, który znalazł po drodze. Levi: A zamknij się już. *zasępił się i szedł zamyślony* '' Z tym Włochem to gorzej jak z babami. Mówi, by pomagać. A potem żeby się zamknąc. Rozumiecie coś z tego ku*wa? *mruknął*'' ' Znaczy nie mówię, że kasa jest zła. Ale to nie powinno nas definiować jako ludzi! Również chce wygrać. *puszcza oczko do kamery*' Szli dalej. Levi zasępiony, Remigiuszowi czacha dymiła ze złości, Evelynn była rozbawiona, Wendy zamyślona, a Neko jak Neko sprawiała wrażenie jakby jej tutaj nie było. Nagle przed nimi zatrzęsła się ziemia. Na specjalny podeście wyjechał chłopak, który był w czarnym stroju, idealniej pasujących do jego włosów. Remigiusz: Czarny pan! *powiedział zszokowany* Xavier rozejrzał się wokoło jakby szukał jakiejś znajomej twarzy. Xavier: Nie widzę tutaj Kuahyina ani Shandora, by ktoś mnie tak nazywał. *odparł z wyższością w głosie* Swoją drogą, ciekawe czy te ofiary jeszcze żyją… *zamyślił się na moment* Gość specjalny stał dłuższą chwilę, aż zawodnicy zaczęli się niecierpliwić. Remigiusz nerwowo tupał nogą, Levi pogwizdywał. Jako jedyna na gram odwagi zebrała się Neko, która pociągnęła za rękaw Xaviera. Xavier: Nie przerywa mi się rozmyślań. *odparł wrednie* Jednakże, że jestem tutaj na usługach dwójki nowych prowadzących, mam dla was jakieś durne zadanie. Jedno z was, musi wsiąść na tego bizona i utrzymać się przez parę sekund na jego grzbiecie. *wzruszył ramionami, mówiąc to bardzo niedbale* Wendy: Zapomnijcie, ja tego nie zrobię. *powiedziała od razu* Neko: Neko, Neko, nee. *dodała cicho* Evelynn: A na mnie nawet nie patrzcie. *zabrzmiała kategorycznie* Remigiusz smutnym wzrokiem spojrzał na Włocha, który jedynie obojętnie na niego spojrzał. Strimer wiedział już, że musi się poświęcić. ' Przed oczami stanęło mi całe moje życie. W takich momentach chciałbym, mieć ulta Ekko. (możliwość cofnięcia czasu o kilka sekund w grze) Byle było to warte tych milionów. *dodał chytrym głosem*' Polak idąc przed siebie przeżegnał się, licząc się z tym że może pożegnać się już z życiem w tak młodym wieku. Wspominany bizon, wyglądał na pełnego wigoru i chętnego do „zabawy”. Czekał w boksie na zawodnika. Boksie, który pojawił się wraz z Xavierem. Nie był on zbyt duży, miał może z 5 na 5 metrów. Taki w sam raz, by zwierz za bardzo się nie rozpędził i nie narobił większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Udał się na podest, spojrzał na swoich kompanów, którzy mieli uśmieszki, widząc Overpusha w takiej sytuacji. Się doigrał można by rzec. W końcu wsiadł na amerykańskie bydło. Remigiusz: Ale łatwo! *powiedział podekscytowany* Zabrzmiało to niczym prowokacja dla zwierza. Bo nagle poruszyło się, orientując się że jakieś irytujące stworzenie jest na jego grzbiecie. Zaczął się wierzgać, rzucać na różne strony. Strimer przytulił się do niego. To jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło bizona, który ruszył parę kroków, do tyłu. Rozpędził się przed siebie i stratował drewniane barierki. Zatrzymując się i wyrzucając Remka do pobliskiej wody. Xavier: No, spodziewałem się, że nie przeżyjesz. *zaśmiał się na widok, wychodzącego Remka, Poprawiał swoje okulary* A skoro żyjesz… Możecie iść w piątkę dalej. W końcu macie jedną ofiarę mniej, podobno. *dodał niedbale, znikając* Zachód będzie odpowiedzią na wasze wątpliwości. *słychać już mniej wyraźnie* 150px Sępy kontynuowały swoją wędrówkę już bez Erica. Ich trasa prowadziła wzdłuż strumyka, który z każdym krokiem poszerzał swoje koryto, przeradzał się systematycznie w rzekę. Nad ich głowami zagościło trochę szczęścia, znaczy cienia. Kilka niewinnych samotnych chmurek, ozdabiały upalną pogodę na Dzikim Zachodzie. Zerwał się nawet delikatny powiew wiatru. Najlepiej przy tej kosmetycznej zmianie pogody czuł się Frankie, którego już tak nie gnębiły szalone temperatury. Olimpia: Do końca odcinka już raczej ktoś będzie odpadał na punktach kontrolnych. *mruknęła* Vera: Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? *spojrzala na nią niezadowolona z prognoz koleżanki* ' Przecież ja tu na razie nie muszę nic robić. *założył dłoń na dłoń*' Teddy szedł tuż za nimi, pogrążony w swoich myślach. Dobijała go ta wszelka aktywność w postaci niemal ciągłej integracji. Jako osoba wycofana, o wręcz introwertycznym podejściu do życia, chciał miał trochę czasu dla siebie. Na szczęście maskotka go w tym momencie rozumiała, nie było nic lepszego niż przytulenie ukochanego pluszaka. Olimpia: Jestem w tym programie o wiele dłużej i brałam już udział w takim zadaniu. *wzruszyła ramionami* ' Nie sądziłam, że w takim zadaniu będzie brakować mi Luki czy Jennifer. *mówi zaskoczonym tonem*' Frankie: Hoho, ktoś tu wypomina doświadczenie. To tak jakbym ja chodził i latał, mówiąc „yo, gram od Szkoły. Wiem więcej loserko”. No coś w ten deseń, nie? *powiedział spoglądając z uśmiechem na Verę, która zbyła ten tekst, prychnięciem* Alejandro: Od razu wypomina. *ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich stanął w obronie brunetki* Po prostu przerabiała to zadanie, cenne wsparcie dla nas, byśmy mogli rozkładać siły. Skupmy się na zadaniu, amigos. Lindsay, aż podrapała się po głowie, starając się zajść w głowę co właśnie się wydarzyło. Czy odwieczni nemesis, zgodzili się w jednej kwestii? Nie, to tylko szare komórki blodynki próbowały się uwolnić, bezskutecznie. Lindsay: Emm… to gdzie idziemy? *zapytała niepewnie* Frankie: *zerknął na mapę, którą przed chwilą się wachlował* Jesteśmy na trasie. Pokazuje, że to gdzieś tutaj… Słychać było jakiś męski głos, jakby kogoś zachęcał. Ochroniarz: No idź, idź. Nie wstydź się. *mówił spokojnym i łagodnym tonem, niczym do dziecka* Po krótkiej chwili przed zawodnikami stanęła białowłosa, będąc bardziej wystraszoną niż sami zawodnicy. Agatha: Em...cze..cześć? ' Swoją drogą naszły mnie ostatnio rozkminy. Przecież jak się kogoś zachęca, to działanie jest przecież odwrotne. *mruknął* „No chodź misiu, chodź. Nie wstydź się, pokaż siusiaczka” *powiedział przedrzeźniając ochroniarza, śmiejąc się po chwili*' Olimpia: Kolejne wyzwanie? *spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie* Agatha: ...nie… Znaczy tak! *powiedziała poprawiając się* Potrzebuje jednego ochotnika, który zna się na szyciu. *dodała ciszej* Cisza wśród zawodników była wymowna, nikt zbytnio się nie pali do tego zadania. W końcu Alejandro odchrząknął. Alejandro: To pora by pani kapitan wzięła odpowiedzialność. Vera: Co..? Nie! Billy: *sterowany oczywiście przez Teddy’iego* Uciekamy od odpowiedzialności? Bardzo dojrzałe. Vera: Dobra. *powiedziała zasępiona* Powiedział typek, co chodzi z misiami. *dodała pod nosem* Białowłosa klasnęła w dłonie, a drugi z jej goryli przyniósł zestaw do szycia. Agatha: Przygotuj kukiełki zawodników z twojej drużyny, którzy są jeszcze aktywni. Vera: Uhm..? Agatha jedynie kiwnęła głową, że to jest wyzwanie dla niej w tym momencie. Nie miała większego doświadczenia w życiu, a co dopiero jeszcze robić podobne do swoich kolegów. Vera: Muszą być podobne? Agatha: Wystarczy, że odzwierciedlą płeć. *dodała* Fanka motoryzacji wzięła w dłoń igłę i zaczęła zszywać ze sobą różne kawałki, tworząc nieudolną acz pierwszą kopię zawodnika. Prowadząca mini-wyzwanie wzięła od zawodniczki laleczkę i podeszła do Olimpii, wyrywając jej włos i doczepiając do laleczki. Z czasem tworzone były kolejne voodo. Szło jej to sprawnie mimo znikomego doświadczenia. Nie obeszło się oczywiście, również bez strat. Kilka razy wbiła sobie igłę w palce. Wykonując przy tym typowe ruchy jak przy oparzeniu. Nikomu z kompanów nie było do śmiechu. W końcu i podała szóstą białowłosej. Agatha: Super. *odpowiedziała krótko i wyrwał włos z głowy Very* Zrobiła kilka ruchów, a dokładnie w ten sam sposób powyginała się Vera. Między innymi złączyła jej dłonie oraz nogi nad głową. Zostawiając ją w takiej pozie zachichotała. Agatha: Działa. *dodała rozbawiona* Możecie iść dalej, skierujcie się bardziej na wschód. *powiedziała tonując swój nastrój* 150px Drużyna zielona kontynuowała wspinaczkę ku górzę marzeń, znaczy się po zwyciestwo. Ich pogoda nie rozpieszczała wcale. Żar padał na nich, im byli coraz wyżej tym powietrze było rzadsze i ciężej było oddychać. Wyjątkowo nikt nie narzekał, nie chcieli podpaść sobie. Na twarzy Lukasa rysowało się skupienie, Jean Robert obserwował wszystko z samego końca, Courtney miała ochotę coś powiedzieć, Alice w myślach już wyprawiała modły do swojego boga, Virginia wzdychała podirytowana, a Candy w końcu zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie. Candy: Mam coś na poprawę morale. *uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając na początku jedną buteleczkę i podchodząc do Jean Roberta, gdyż był najbliżej* J'ean Robert: '''Co to jest? *spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie* '''Candy:' Pij, nie marudź. *mruknęła* Dla ciebie i ciebie również. *dodała ciepło przechodząc obok Virginii i Courtney* Pokerzysta wciąż obserwował w spokoju sytuację, nie będąc pewny intencji kucharki. Virginia będąc najbardziej odwodnioną istotą w drużynie, jako pierwsza zdecydowała się wypić i od razu rozpromieniła się. Virginia: Cudowne! *krzyknęła podekscytowane* Lukas: Nieźle. *powiedział dostając swój przydział* Kolejny raz ratujesz nas z kryzysowej sytuacji. Candy się zaśmiała. Candy: W końcu jesteśmy drużyną. Napój orzeźwiający. *puściła oczko do kamery* ' Prywatna receptura, zapomnijcie. *mruknęła wrednie*' ' Ten moment kiedy, do każdego masz nie wiadomo jakie uprzedzenia. *wzrusza ramiomami i pije* Mmm, pychota!' Po wypiciu specyfiku stworzonego przez zawodniczkę, drużyna odżyła, jakby wstąpiły w nią nowe siły i motywacje do zadania. Pokonywali kolejne odległości bez zbędnej zwłoki. W końcu przed sobą zauważyli zwykłą rurę. Lukas: Tu chyba był maszt. Jean Robert: Ameryki nie odkryłeś. *mruknął złośliwie* ???: Haha, maszt to może być potem postawiony, misiaczki. :3 Ku nim w skąpym stroju wyszła była zawodniczka programowa, Angelika. Cóż, w taki upał można było jej wybaczyć, chyba? Oczywiście, męska publika nie będzie miała nic przeciwko (please) Angelika: I ja, jako kolejny „stoper”. Chociaż bardziej pobudzam, niż stopuję. :3 Courtney: Dobra, dobra. Dość gadania, co musimy zrobić? Angelika zaśmiała się, oblizując swój palec i mierząc od zawodnika do zawodniczki. W końcu ten palec otworzył się w całą dłoń, wyciągnęła ją przed siebie i zrobiła ruch gryzącego tygrysa, wskazując na Alice. Angelika: Musi zatańczyć na rurzę, w moim stylu, ofcourse. :3 Alice: No nie ma na to szans! Nie po to tu wróciłam, by się tak bezwstydnie kompromitować! *krzyknęła, spod swoich ciuchów wyciągnęła krzyż, skrzętnie chowany do tej pory i zmierzała w kierunku nimfomanki* Angelika zaśmiała się, skacząc do tyłu. Zwinnie łapiąc rurę i robiąc unik. Angelika: Kici, kici, mrau. ;3 Alice ta sytuacja jeszcze bardziej irytowała i coraz szybciej zbliżała się do dziewczyny, która znalazła swoje miejsce przy rurze. Alice: '''Jak cie zdziele reka boska, to zaraz znormalniejesz! *krzyknęła głośno* '''Angelika: Mmm...ukaraj mnie, senpai. :3 *podgrzewała złość dziewczyny w swoim stylu* Alice: Już jedną taką dziwkę wyprostowałam! *stanęła w miejscu i szybko uklęknęła zaczęła się modlić* modlitwa Angelika: Jakież to proste. *zaśmiała się, pstryknęła palcami* Zróbcie swoje, nie będziemy im zabierać czasu. Zza dziewczyny przyszła trójka umięśnionych facetów, w seksownych bikini i przywiązali dziewczynę do rury. Angelika: Tyle nieczystości chyba ci wystarczy. *puściła oczko do dziewczyny* A wy idźcie przed siebie, zaraz będzie czekało was rozwidlenie. Idźcie w dół. Buziaczki, xoxo. ' Jak ja wrócę do swojej wiary!? ONI SPECJALNIE MNIE PONIŻAJĄ! TE ZAKUTE ANARCHISTYCZNE KU*WY!' 125px Zgodnie z intrukcjami gościa skierowali się na zachód, było to pomocne, gdyż w końcu zostało pokazane zbliżenie na mapę. Były pokazane na niej trzy różne trasy w różnych kolorach. I sami musieli się domyśleć, która należy do nich. Na całe szczęście stawce przewodziła Wendy, która mapy miała w jednym palcu. Wydawało się, że dla przegranej ostatnio drużyny nadchodzi lepsze wyzwanie. Po prawej stronie znajdowało się pastwisko z krowami, minęli jakąś przydrożną knajpę. Remigiusz: Ale bym się czegoś napił. Kurła, takiego monsterka. ' Zastanawiam się czy mój pijar przy nim nie ucierpi. Czyżbym popełnił karygodny błąd?' Evelynn: *machnęła dłonią* U nas w USA monsterki to fajne wielkie pojazdy. *rozdziabiła buzie radośnie* Wendy: Lubisz to? *spojrzała na nią pytająco* Evelynn: Jasne! Z moim byłym chłopakiem zawsze tam chodziliśmy. Levi: Oh, nieźle. *powiedział zatroskany* A co się stało, że nie jesteście już razem? Evelynn: Panie Mustang. *powiedziała poważnie* To była wielka tragedia. Wrzuciłam go pod monster truck. Jakoś nie przeżył. *wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami* ' Historia koloryzowana. Nie lubię takich banałów. *puściła oczko do kamery*' Przed słowami dziewczyny Włoch unosił palec delikatnie do góry, jednak słysząc argumentajce szybko go opuścił, wykrzywiając twarz. Levi: A.. ;u; *mruknął* Wendy spojrzała na tę dwójkę i zaśmiała się. Przyglądała się dumnej blondynce, która z radością zgasiła Leviego oraz ucięła plotki z porannej rozmowy dziewczyn. Neko bez Indianina traciła natomiast większość swojej otwartości. Była bardzo skryta i przez wiele naturalnych strachów, wolała się nie odzywać, by ktoś nie uznał jej za jakąś wariatkę czy coś. Panicznie się bała być oceniana przez innych. Słuchała wszystko uważnie o czym inni rozmawiali i skrzętnie notowała w swojej pamięci. Poruszała się niczym cień za drużyną. Remigiusz wciąż obolały po ostatnim wyzwaniu, masował się za głową. Widząc tę okazję przed nimi pojawiła się ponownie Mollie. Mollie: Problemy zdrowotne? Przypadkowe wypadki? A może napad? To pora na ubez… Remigiusz masując się za głową miał dość i krzyknął. Remigiusz: W nosie mamy twoje ubezpieczenie! Mollie: *wzruszyła ramionami* Wciąż darmowa reklama. *puściła mu oczko, nie przejmując się tym zbytnio* Zasady znamy, nie? *przegląda swoje kartki, z tyłu było logo link4* Wendy: Ta, jeśli nic nie zmieniłaś. I nie ma kruczków jak u ubezpieczycieli. *mrukneła* Mollie: O, nienienie. U nas wszystko zawsze uczciwie. Żadnych kruczków, oprocentowanie zero proce… ' To nie ta reklama i telewizja. Szlag by to. *spojrzała do kamery zdziwiona* No co, trzeba podbijać świat, nie?' Levi: Cudownie, że się rozumiecie panie. Ale czas ucieka. *skomentował sprawę niezadowolony Włoch, z upływającego czasu* Mollie: Więc szukam chętnej duszyki, poza nim *wskazała na Overpusha* który opowie mi ciekawą opowiastkę na temat ubezpieczeń. Tematyka i interpretacja dowolna. Neko nieśmiało podnosiła dłoń, w końcu u takich osób jak u niej wyobraźnia pracowała zdecydowanie bardziej i była lepiej wyostrzona. Jednak nim została zauważona Wendy wyjechała z monologiem. Wendy: No to ten tego. Wlazł minister na płotek. Chciał ukraść komuś domek. Ale się wywalił, kark złamał. I nie przeżył. Rodzina nie ma ubezpieczenia, nic nie dostanie. Ubezpiecz się, bo skończysz jak głupi minister. *powiedziała na jednym wdechu, wypuszczając po skończeniu powietrze* Już. Mollie: Tylko na tyle was stać? *zaśmiała się, przykładając dłoń do ust* Jeśli tak wam zależy… *wcisnęła przycisk, a Wendy spadła w zapadni* Kolejny raz mogłabym powiedzieć, że ubezpieczenie się przydaje. Ale chyba, już o tym wiecie? *puszcza oczko do kamery* Za brak współpracy, szukajcie kruczków na mapie. *uśmiechnęła się wrednie* 150px Wspaniała różnica pogody jednak i u Sępów powoli się stabilizowała. Upał coraz bardziej odczuwał Frankie, który każdy krok stawiał coraz ciężej. Nie tylko waga była ciężka, czuł się w tym momencie ciężarem dla swojej formacji. Przy towarzącym im strumyki, położył się i chłeptał wodę niczym spragniony pies. Inne osoby, również skorzystały z wymuszonej przerwy, jednak zachowywały więcej gracji. Dziewczyny przyklękły przy brzegu i delikatnie nabierały wody na dłoń. Alejandro usiadł na pobliskim kamieniu, stwierdzając że silna wola jest również potrzebna. Teddy chcąc poczuć się bardziej męsko uczynił podobnie. Frankie: Następne wyzwanie chyba ja wezmę. *powiedział sapiąc* Nie dam rady już iść takim tempem. A nie ma sensu, byśmy przegrali, przeze mnie. *dodał niezadowolony ze swojej formy fizycznej* Lindsay: Frankenstein, nic nie szkodzi. Damy radę. *powiedzała pocieszająco do czarnoskórego* Alejandro: Akurat tutaj ma rację. *wtrącił się latynos* Dobrze, że zna swoje możliwości. Powinni iść dalej najsilniejsi. Frankie pokiwał potakująco głową. Alejandro podniósł wymownie brew i spojrzał na Teddy’iego. Wbrew wszystkie najbardziej kruchą i niską osobą w formacji był właśnie Teddy. Raptem 164 cm wzrostu, dzięciecy wyraz buźki. Dusza artysty jednak pozwalała realizować się w trudach tego zadania. Alejandro: A Ty? Teddy: Czuje się dobrze. *dziękuję* Dużo biegam, to wytrzymam. *uśmiechnął się do drużyny* Olimpia: No nieźle. *odparła zaskoczona* Lindsay: Ja też biegam. Na zakupy. Olimpia: Zostałeś przebity. *wzruszyła ramionami* Sorki. *zaśmiała się* ???: Witam ponownie. Usłyszeli znad swoich głów. Spojrzeli do góry, a tam powoli ku nim opuszczała się lewitująca Constance. Dziewczyny, za którą było tylko słońce, wyglądała niczym anioł schodzący na ściężkę ludzką. Na jej głowie był jednak brak kapelusza. Lindsay: O, pistacja! Frankie: *odetchnął głęboko* Constance: Słyszałam, że macie już kandydata na wyzwanie. *powiedziała spokojnie* Jesteście tego pewni, czy musicie to jednak przedyskutować? *zabrzmiało to niczym sugestia* Cała drużyna jakby nagle obrzuciła siebie spojrzenia, im oczy wodziły to z jednego zawodnika na drugiego. Czuli się zdezorientowani pytaniem pani gościny. Frankie ociężale wstał. Frankie: Słowo się rzekło. Constance: Świetnie. Musisz wczuć się w zmysły. Wejdź na drzewo i zdejmij stamtąd mój kapelusz. Wszystko jednak z zamkniętymi oczami. Lindsay: Gdzie my ci znajdziemy drzewo? Teddy wskazał dłonią za siebie, Constance pokiwała głową potakująco. Frankie podszedł bliżej drzewa, nie było ono na szczęście wysokie. Jednak na nieszczęście grubasa, bardzo kruchej budowy, przez co nie było pewności czy akurat jego tam utrzyma. Nałożył czapkę na nos, by niczego nie widzieć i zaczął powoli się wspinać. Frankie: Zmysły to podstawa. Szkoda, że nie ma tam jakiegoś bigosu na zachęte. *mruknął* Próbował znaleźć stopą miejsce, w które mógłbym zahaczyć nogę i zacząc wspinaczkę. Nie szło mu to za dobrze, ani perspektywicznie. Dłuższą chwilę zajęła mu ta czynność. W końcu się udało! Położył pierwszą stopę na korze drzewa i kierował się coraz wyżej. Powoli, bo powoli ale zdobył kolejne centrymetry na drzewie. Brak możliwości widzenia jeszcze bardziej chłopaka irytował. Wyczył dłonią gałąź, za którą się chwycił. Siłował się, by wyjść coraz wyżej. Ostatecznie udało mu się. Constance: Ciepło. *klasnęła w dłonie* Frankie: Upalnie. *mruknął, nie rozumiejąc sugestii dziewczyny, będąc zbyt pochłoniętym wyzwaniem* Wciągał swoje ważące kilka ton ciało do góry. Poczuł przed sobą silniejszą gałąź i zawierzył jej. Wydawała się być najgrubsza i potencjalnie najlepszym materiałem na umieszczenie kapelusza. Przesuwał się do przodu. Nagle gałąź się ułamała i spadła wraz z chłopakiem i trzaskiem na podłogę. Pierwszy zleciał Frankie, a gałąź uderzyła go w głowę. Constance: O, udało ci się. *pod jej nogi doturlał się kapelusz* Więc możecie iść dalej. Kierujcie się na wschód, a zgodnie z zasady Frankie tutaj zostaje. 150px Zgodnie ze zdobytymi wskazówkami zielona formacja szła przed siebie. Zmotywowana brakiem Alice, jeszcze bardziej pewni wiary w swoje umiejętności palili się do kolejnych wyzwań. Trafili na rozwidlenie. Mieli do wyboru ściężkę w prawo lub zejście niżej. Nikomu jednak nie było pieszno do schodzenia na dół. Przejście od dawna było nie używane, było strome. Bardzo niebezpieczne do zejścia. Nie czekając na kobiece reakcje, faceci postanowili dać ton wyzwaniu i wymieniając się porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem, zaczęli schodzić. Courtney: Chce ktoś wykonać modlitwę pozegnalną? *powiedziała przestraszona* Virginia: Zgłosiłabym L4, ale tatusia tutaj nie ma. *poprawiła kosmyk włosów* Candy: Dziewczyny. Nie możemy być znowu takie łagodne. Zapisując się do programu, byliśmy świadome czekających tutaj niebezpieczeństw. Courtney: Mając doświadczenie, mogę temu zaprzeczyć. Candy strzeliła facepalma, nie rozumiejąc byłej zawodniczki. Candy: Więc znając to po prostu się zapisałaś ponownie? Courtney: Brak Chrisa, był zachęcający *niewinny uśmieszek, zagościł na jej twarzy* Virginia: Tatuś powiedział, że odetnie mnie od pieniążków. *chlipnęła* To tak jak powiedzieć dziecku, że się go nie kocha. Candy: To raczej miłość do pieniędzy, nie tatusia. Virginia: Wcale, że nie! *oburzyła się* Po prostu ułatwiają one życie. *wyszczerzyła ząbki* Candy: Chcesz słuchać tego ckliwego gadania, czy po prostu będziemy gonić chłopaków? Courtney kiwnęła potakująco głową i wraz z Candy udały się powoli w dół. Virginia wciąż stała niepewnie czując się. Tuż za nią pojawiła się Keira. Keira: Cześć. :3 Więc na ciebie wypadło, bęc. *skróciła wyliczankę* Byłam niezwykle ciekawa, kto pomoże drużynie, gdy będzie to nieświadome. *uśmiechnęła się uroczo* Virginia rozejrzała się wokoło. Nie czuła się komfortowo wiedząc, że została tutaj sama na pastwę losu. Keira niby sprawiała wrażenie uroczej i w ogóle kochanej istotki, jednak gołębiowowłosa nie wierzyła nikomu na słowo, jedynie swoim pachołkom. Chciała już uciec, jednak w jej kierunku poleciały dwie dzidy, blokując jej ucieczkę. Keira: Tak więc, kontynuując… *powiedziała przeciągle* Virginia: No już zgoda. *mrukneła* Wezmę w tym udział, skoro nie mam wyjścia. *spojrzała za siebie, gdzie było dwóch Indian i przełknęła ślinę* ' Nie sądziłam, że tatuś wyśle mnie na takie niebezpieczeństwo.' Keira: Jeśli chcesz by twoi koledzy dostali wskazówkę, musisz odpowiedzieć na jedno proste pytanko. *powiedziała patrząc dziewczynie w oczy niczym kowboj* Pokiwała niezadowolona głową. Virginia: No to pytaj, skoro i tak już tutaj zostanę. *mruknęła* Wokół Virginii zbierało się w głowie miliony pytań, o co może zapytać ta nieoczekiwana postać. Przemykało jej miliony różnych odpowiedzi, od marek lakierów paznokci, do najbardziej wymyślnych kolorów cieni do powiek. Jednak to co usłyszała... Keira: Wymień mi kilku bohaterów z Death Note. *wyszczerzyła ząbki* ...kompletnie zbiło ją z tropu. Rozbiło niczym szkło pękające pod naporem sił trzecich. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Keirę, ta jednak nie żartowała. Było to pytanie poważne. Zawodniczka stanęła jak wryta. Virginia: Em… To chodzi o te chińskie bajki, nie? *nie była do końca przekonana swojej odpowiedzi* Keira: Baka! Baka! Sama jesteś chińska podróba! *obraziła się zakładając dłoń na dłoń i odwracając wzrok od dziewczyny* Nie będzie podpowiedzi. *fochnięta kierowała się ku bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku* Do zawodniczki zaczęli natomiast przybywać wspomnieni wcześniej Indianie, Virginia wydała z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk. Schodzący chłopacy spojrzeli ku górze, jednak już nie dostrzegli swojej współpracowniczki. Wzruszyli ramionami i wrócili do pokonywania kolejnych metrów. 125px Oddalili się już od nieszczęśnej knajpy. Byli ciekawi co im się przytrafi kolejnym razem. Mijali kolejne pastwiska, znajdowali się na terenie kilku rancz. Ich oczom ukazywały się różne zabudowane domy właścicieli ów miejsc. Od małych i skromnych drewnianych domów, do wybudowanych na kilkadziesiąt metrów długości willi. Zauważyli jedno specyficzne, nad którym latało kilka sępów, ale nie było żadnej zwierzyny na nim, nad którą mogłyby się pastwić. Evelynn: Nie zastanawia was ten widok? *wskazała palcem* Remigiusz: Pewnie bizony miały disconecta. *zaśmiał się* Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego robiąc minę w stylu „wtf”. Remek widząc reakcje swoich kompanów pogrążył się w chwilowej zadumie. Remigiusz: Macie racje. To był ragequit. *dodał pewniej* Neko pokiwała głową. Mimo, że rozumiała co mówił chłopak, czasem sama grała w jakieś gry, to nie przekonywał jej ten styl humoru. W dodatku nie pawała do niego sympatią, ze względu na zazłości pomiędzy nim, a Takodą. Levi: Dziwny jesteś koleś. Bardziej niż myślałem. *mruknął* Włoch im dłużej przebywał w towarzystwie Overpusha tym bardziej sam miał ochotę się pozbyć tego osobnika, jednak póki nie miał większości zaufanych osób, musiał trzymać się blisko ze strimerem, który dawał się każdemu we znaki. Evelynn: Szkoda, że nie mogliśmy ciebie ponownie wysłać na wyzwanie. *dodała złośliwie* Remigiusz: Hehe, widzicie. ???: Jak chcecie, możecie go teraz wysłać, już. *usłyszeli mroczny ton* Do płotu wspominanego pastwiska podszedł Xavier, który urzędował właśnie w tym miejscu. Nad jego głową była kilka sępów, które już paliło się do „zabawy”. Xavier: Więc… *nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Levi sam popchał przed wszystkich Remka* ...rozumiem. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Remigiusz: ..ALE ŻE CO? *spojrzał wściekły za siebie* Ja się z wami policzę. *wycedził przez zęby* Evelynn: Hm? *huhnęła przed siebie* Levi wyciągnął kamień i podrzucał go, patrząc leniwie w Polaka, który jednak za bardzo tego wolał nie komentować. Remigiusz: Zawsze byłem chętny, nie? *zrobił minę zbitego zwierzątką* Xavier: Zawalczysz z Pablo… *zaczął* Remigiusz: Średnie imię, wcale nie straszne. *zaśmiał się* Xavier: ...z najgroźniejszym sępem. *na jego twarzy widać było ogromne przerażenie* Więc...musisz go złapać, za pomocą lasso. *wystawił przed siebie na dłoni lasso* Remigiusz wziął przestraszony i wszedł do zagrody. Xavier skinął głową i opuścił go jeden z sępów udając się na pastwisko. Spróbował je zarzucić, jednak upadło na ziemię. Remigiusz: Tak bez przeszkolenia mamy ci to łapać!? Upadłeś na łeb? *krzyknął wściekły* Korzystając z okazji, gdy chłopak schylił się by podnieść końcówkę lassa, sęp przewrócił strimera na podłogę. Ten poturlał się, aż do samej bramy. Remigiusz: Tak się bawić nie będziemy. *zawziął się w sobie* Już ja się z tobą porachuję głupi ptaszoru. Jeśli umiem Anivie pokonać mimo dwóch żyć, to zaraz i ciebie złapie na lasso. ' Klatka Morgany chyba jest lżejsza do trafienia niż lasso. (umiejętności postaci z LoLa, głosem Knapika)' Remigiusz wstał, na jego twarzy znajdowało się kilka szram po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. Okulary było wygięte. Ledwo patrzył przed siebie, jednak urażona duma kazała mu podjąć walkę ze stworzeniem. Xavier był gotowy już odgwizdać koniec, gdy Remigiusz przy całym zdenerwowaniu dostał dodatkowe moce. Zamachnął ręką do tyłu, rzucił przed siebie i… trafił w odnóża zwierza, którego powalił jednym ruchem. Remigiusz: JD. Jebać Disa sępa skurwysyna. *mruknął. Padając po chwili na ziemie z wycieńczenia* Xavier: *przewrócił oczami* Już dawno powinien iść na emeryturę. *mruknął niepocieszony zwycięstwem* Łapcie to, przyda się wam, by zaoszczędzić troche czasu na kolejny punkcie postojowym. *dał im duży młot, który do rąk wziął Levi* 150px Jak każda pozostała formacja, tak i Bizon szły już tylko w czwórkę, po bezdrożach preriowych. Niedawno co opuścili strome przejście. Jean Robert pomógł zejść Courtney oraz Candy, gdyż sama końcówka przejścia była już niezwykle stroma. W tym czasie kapitan zespołu siedział nad mapą i studiował jej pojęcie, by jak najlepiej wycyrlkować dalsze przygody. Podszedł do dziewczyn i swojego sojusznika. Lukas: Przed nami powinien znajdować się saloon, jest zaznaczony kolorem naszej trasy. Candy: Może znajdziemy coś do picia. *klasnęła w dłonie* Courtney: Saloon, to bardzo dobra alternatywa, niż chodzić po nieszczęsnych górach. Jean Robert: Koniec końców, chyba nie było tak źle? *wyszczerzył ząbki* Courtney: Jeśli lubisz niczym kozica chodzić, to nie mój problem. *powiedziała zakładając dłoń na dłoń, idąc parę kroków do przodu* Może pora ruszyć się dalej? Lukas: Jasne. *odpowiedział krótko, rozmyślając nad dalszym przebiegiem tego wyzwania. Wiedział, że tutaj musiał być do samego końca. Jean Robert nie mógł mu uciec i stworzyć alternatywnych planów* ' Brak Colta w tym momencie jest całkowicie na rękę. Zadanie idzie o wiele sprawniej niż zazwyczaj. *odparł spokojnie*' Kolejne kilkaset metrów szli w ciszy. Zmęczeni już ciągłym swoim towarzystwem. Od dobrych kilku godzin byli w trasie, gdzie tracili kolejnych członków zespołu. Upał nie zachęcał do większych rozmów pomiędzy zawodnikami. Dopiero niektóre osoby, zaczęły doceniać ciszę. Ich oczom zaczął się ukazywać saloon, samotnie stojący niecały kilometr. Pierwsze myśli Bizonów były typu, kto po cholerę stawiał w takim miejscu saloon. Jakby przyśpieszyli kroku, licząc na jakieś zbawienie. Z każdym mijanym metrem, rysowała się sylwetka przy wejściu. Oczekiwała ich Angelika. Ubrana w płaszcz handlarza różnych rzeczy. Angelika: Mrrau, nie sądziłam, że dotrwacie do tego momentu. Ale brawo. *clap clap* Jesteście pewnie spragnieni i zmęczeni? *powiedziała przyglądając się każdemu z osobna* Jean Robert: '''Jeszcze pytasz. *odpowiedział* '''Angelika: Świetnie, bo mam coś do picia, specjalnie dla was. *uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo* Bo wasze zadanie będzie polegało na piciu. Jean Robert jak i Lukas spoglądali na siebie, ale żaden nie chciał się wypuścić. Po chwili oczekiwania i wiedząc o upływającym czasie zgłosiła się Candy. Angelika: Liczyłam na faceta, ale to też będzie… mrau. *zrobiła niczym kocica, by pochwili rozpiąć swój płacz, a poza rzucającym się nagim ciałem, były zawieszone tam 9 nieoznakowych napoi* Candy: yyy…? Angelika: Wybierz trzy. *powiedziała swobodnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, pozostali członkowie Bizonów dawno odwrócili wzrok, poza Robertem, który z chęcia sobie patrzył* Candy: No to...1, 4 i 9. *odparła pewnie przyglądając się numeracji. Wszystkie były białe i miały takie same opakowania. Niczym się nie wyróżniały* Nimfomanka wyciągnęła z kieszeni barmańskie urządzenie do mieszania i wlała trzy specyfiki. Intensywnie mieszając. Śmiała się przy tym. Candy wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Angelika: Proszę. *wystawiła przed siebie* Jeśli wypijesz, drużyna otrzyma przed ostatnią wskazówkę. Kucharka wzięła do ręki napój i chwilę się mu przyglądała. Wątpiła, że to coś dobrego i biła się z myślami czy faktycznie to zrobić. Jednak chęć pomocy w wygraniu zadania oraz przypodobania się członkom zielonym, w końcu wzięła do ust i wypiła na jednym wdechu. Candy: Łatwina. *powiedziała dumnie* Angelika: *zrobiła wielkie oczy z zaskoczenia* Nic ci nie jest..? Candy…? *szukała wzrokiem dziewczyny, która była w krzakach i zwracała* Widać, że nie będzie w stanie z wami dłużej iść. Kierujcie się prosto. Jesteście blisko celu. A teraz czas się wyseksić. *puściła całusa i zniknęła za drzwiami saloonu* 125px Szopy, które szły wciąż wzdłuż wspominanego strumienia, dotarły do kolejnego ważnego punktu na mapach lokacji tego sezonu. Znaleźli się w pobliżu kanionu „Urwisko”. Przed nimi był wielki i zabierający wdech w pierwach widok, na rozciągający się długi kanion, a pośrodku jego płynąca rzeka. Zauważyli most, prowadzący na drugą stronę. Jednocześnie na samym środku przejścia czekały trzy kaski oraz lina. Evelynn: Chyba będziemy musieli zejść na dół. *mruknęła* Levi: Skoro nie mamy wyjścia, w końcu to zadanie. Neko: No tak… Ja się boje… *dodała cicho* Evelynn i Levi odwrócili się odruchowo do tyłu spoglądając na fioletowłosą. Pierwszy raz zwrócili uwagę na to jak brzmi ich koleżanka. Cichy, skromny i przede wszystkim niepewny głos, odbił się echem w uszach bohaterów. W tle nawet dość głośny szum płynącej rzeki, nie był w tym momencie czymś co przeszkodziło dziewczynę usłyszeć. Neko: *spojrzała na nich niepewnie* ...wiem, że to może brzmi głupio >_< *zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu* Evelynn: Nie no, no co ty. *powiedziała przytomnie* Każdy się czegoś boi, nie Levi? Levi: Oczywiście. To normalne, Neko. *puścił do niej oczko* ' A więc tak mogę sobie u niej zaplusować. *uśmiecha się*' Evelynn: Ja na przykład… *zastanawiała się* ...boję się muzyki klasycznej i pająków. *zaśmiała się* To dopiero brzmi niepoważnie. *dodała pocieszająco* Levi: Ja, nigdy przenigdy nie dałbym się zakopać żywcem. *mruknął* Neko: Dziękuję… Miło czuć wsparcie w drużynie. *powiedziała spoglądając na pozostałą z nią dwójkę, na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny rumieniec* Mollie: Wsparcie można zapewnić sobie na miliony sposób. Jednym z nich jest oczywiście...LINK4! *powiedziała spadając na spadochronie, wylądowała tuż przed zawodnikami* Evelynn: Ile ci za to płacą, że ciągle o tym gadasz? Mollie zaśmiała się. Mollie: To moja firma złotko, każdy sposób na reklamę jest dobry. Chcesz bezpiecznie lądować na spadochronie? Też mamy najlepsze ubezpieczenie na świecie. Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko będzie szło wam zadanie. Levi: Porządnej drużynie, zawsze idzie dobrze. *odparł pewnie* Mollie: Powiedzmy. *odkaszlnęła* Ostatnią wskazówkę na miejsce docelowe będziecie mieli po tym zadaniu. Musi ktoś skoczyć do rzeki w kanionie. O tam. Zmierzyli siebie wzrokiem. Levi, Evelynn i Neko w tym momencie byli dokładnie tak samo przerażeni. Wystąpiła jedna osoba w pobliżu Mollie. Była to… Neko: Ja to zrobię. Levi&Evelynn: Neko? *spojrzeli na nią pytająco* Neko: Jeśli mamy wygrać, to najsilniejsze osoby muszą zostać do końca. *powiedziała zdeterminowana* Jesteście szybsi, sprytniejsi i bardziej sprawni fizycznie. Dziękuje za wsparcie, ale pora oddać wam też przysługę. *mówiła poważnie* Mollie: Jeszcze podpisz to. *wystawiła przed siebie kartkę z ubezpieczeniem, Neko bez wahania to zrobiła* Świetnie. Teraz możesz skakać, w razie czego producenci nie ponoszą odpowiedzialności. ' *szczerzą ząbki*' Neko wzruszyła ramionami, nie było już odwrotu. W myślach zaczynała już żałowania tego nagłego zwrotu odwagi u fioletowowłosej. Co jeśli jej się coś stanie? Co, jeśli już nigdy nie zobaczy swojej drużyny? Co jeśli...umrze? Ubrała kask i spoglądała na Leviego i Eve, którzy razem stali przed mostem i odprowadzali wzrokiem Japonkę. W głębi duszy wiedziała, że dobrze postapiła, dodatkowa z obserwacji wywnioskowała, że ta dwójka znakomicie czuła się w swoim towarzystwie. Zamknęła oczy i skoczyła. Słychać jedynie było jej paniczny krzyk. Mollie: Miejmy nadzieje, że żyje. *powiedziała obojętnie* A wy biegnijcie. Zostało wam 7 kilometrów do celu, w takim upale nie będzie to zbyt lekkie. Przed siebie. 150px We wcześniejszym fragmencie przez przypadek pominąłem scenkę, jak Sępy były u Agathy. Podczas zadania Lindsay została poddana torturom. (jakimś cudem umknęło mi to w planie odcinka, przepraszam ;u;) Trójka z Sępów pozostawiła za sobą już dawno ranczo. Zostali w ciekawym składzie Alejandro, Teddy oraz Olimpia. Najniższy z nich sprawiał wrażenie, jakby go nawet nie było w tym miejscu. Tulił swojego misiaczka i nie rzucał się w oczy, chyba, że swoim wyjątkowym wzrostem. Alejandro i Olimpia próbowali wytworzyć pomiędzy sobą jakąś rozmowę, jednak szło trudniej niż prymitywnym jaskiniowcom. Olimpia: Mówiłam ci, że nie będę się z tobą w żadne układy angażować. Znam cię Al. *mruknęła* Alejandro: Każdy wie, ze ty i ja jesteśmy na odstrzale. Teddy: Nie licząc jeszcze tego geja. *wtrącił się* Nie schlebiajcie sobie aż tak. Trafna uwaga chłopaka spowodowała kolejną chwilową ciszę, by każdy zastanowił się jak ugryźć temat. Idący za nimi Teddy wraz ze swoją maskotką przedrzeźniał tę dwójkę. Olimpia: No nawet jeśli jest to odstrzału, to już jest jasne, że tak jest. I poleci ktoś inny nawet. *wzruszyła ramionami* Alejandro: Ale co nas to na razie obchodzi. Sama mówiłaś, że najważniejsze, to skupiać się na wyzwaniu. Bo cytując ciebie „nie chce iść na ceremonie”. Olimpia: Oj daj spokój. Mówie tylko o faktach. Alejandro: Mhm, ja tylko o tym co wspominałaś, seniorita. To czyżbyś tak łatwo zmieniała poglądy? Billy: Coś czuje, że seksów dzisiaj nie będzie. *zaśmiał się Teddy* Alejandro&Olimpia: Zamknij się wreszcie. *spojrzeli piorunującym wzrokiem na chłopaka, który przestraszony aż się cofnął* ' Wyobraźcie sobie trzygłowego potwora, która chce was pożreć. No właśnie. To był jeszcze gorszy widok. *powiedział drapiąc się za głową*' Przed nimi pojawił się dym, kompletnie znikąd. Olimpia: No idziemy, tchórze. *powiedziała wchodząc we mgle* Ała *uderzyła w kogoś i spojrzała na tą osobę* Sorki Constance. Idziemy. *mruknęła* Constance!? Constance: Ostatnie moje zadanie na was oczekuje. *powiedziała wychodząc zza dymu, która bez wiatru wyjątkowo powoli się rozchodził* Alejandro: Czym tym razem będziesz nas straszyć? *zapytał ironicznie* Constance: Te duchy w twoim pobliżu już dawno wyprały ci mózg. *odparła krótko* W zamian za tą chęć współpracy, jako ochotnika wezme ciebie do kolejnego zadania. Alejandro: Meh. *westchnął* Constance: Nie będzie tu trudne zadanie...najwyzej bolesne. Teddy: Nie było tyle podskakiwać. Nie Billy? *jego miś kiwnął głową* Gościna (serdecznie ukłony do pani posłanki) programu, wyciągnęła worek przed siebie. I przyglądała się Alowi. Constance: Zamknij oczy i wymacaj co znajduje się w środku. *powiedziała oschle* Alejandro wiedział, że w tym wypadku czas odgrywa kluczową rolę. Wsadził rękę do worka, mając zamknięte oczy. Nawet jakby chciał otworzyć, to już czekało trzech goryli, którzy wybili by mu z głowy. Coraz wolniej jego ręka upadała w dół. W końcu podskoczył jak oparzony. Alejandro: To kaktus! Constance: Jak na to wpadłeś bystrzachu? *spojrzała na niego pytająco* Alejandro z grymasem na twarzy wyjmował wbite kolce w swój palec. Rzucał parę niewybrednych słów. Constance: Dzieli was około siedmiu kilometrów od celu. Spieszcie się, ostatni odpadną. Teddy i Olimpia bez zastanowienia ruszy przed siebie. 150px Bizony zgodnie współpracuje zostały w jednym z najsilniejszych możliwych składów. Opuszczając ostatnio napotkany Saloon, wiedzieli, że zbliżają się nieubłagalnie do samego końca wyzwania, które męczyło ich potężnie. Rozmowy były niemal minimalne. Jean Robert i Lukas byli dla siebie swoistą przeciwwagą. Mulatka natomiast nie nastawiała się na rozmowę pomiędzy zawodnikami, którzy w jej mniemaniu będą bardziej szkodzić niż pomagać. Zwróciła już uwagę zresztą, na ich podejście wzgledem innych. Cisza, zamyślenie, pokerowa twarz. Nie zachecały zbytnio do większej interakcji. Lukas: Wpadliśmy w rytunę ciszy. *powiedział zamyślony, przeglądając mapę* Boimy się słów, niczym odpowiedzialności za wynik zadania. Courtney: Kłopoty to nie nasza domena. *rzuciła oschle* Jean Robert: No nie wiem. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* To tak jakby powiedzieć, że idzie tutaj cały team, a nie tylko my. Courtney: Czyżbyś cokolwiek sugerował? Lukas zwinął mapę, znając odpowiedzieć na interesujące go pytania. Lukas: Sugeruje jedynie, że prawdopodobnie każdy członek jest ważny. A w kłopoty każdy, prędzej czy później wpadnie. Prawda, Jean? Jean kiwnął głową. Jean Robert: Lepszej analizy na podstawie słów bym nie znalazł. Courtney: *przewróciła oczami* Darujcie sobie. *chłopaki w tym czasie zbili piątki* ' Irytowanie Court zawsze na propsie. *śmieje się*' Keira: Boom, boom. *powiedziała wesoło, stojąca za nimi dziewczynka* Witam już po raz ostatni. *uśmiechnęła się* Zawodnicy wzdrygnęli się jakby zobaczyli ducha. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się widząc reakcję Bizonów. Ci po chwili jednak wrócili szybko do dawnej formy. Keira: Musicie, wyżyć się za wszystkie czasy. *klasnęła w dłonie* O to, wasze miejsce na to. *woźnica otworzył wejście do pojazdu, a była stworzona tam imitacja pokoju hotelowego* Możecie wybrać chętnego. Lukas&Jean Robert: Courtney. *powiedzieli niemal natychmiastowo* Courtney: Eeyyy….w sumie? ' Najlepsze co mnie do tej pory spotkało w programie! *mówiła szczęśliwa*' Dziewczyna mimo początkowych chęci do protestu, zaakceptowała swoją rolę z której się cieszyła. Dostała od Keiry kij bejsbolowy i weszła do środka. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, na znak Keiry, Woźnica odjechał, wywracając dziewczyną na wszystkie strony. Keira: Do pokonania zostało wam 7 kilometrów. Najgorsza drużyna odpadnie. *powiedziała z uśmiechem, nie dostała nawet reakcji zawodników, którzy pędem ruszyli przed siebie* Reklama: Wszyscy z radością powitali ją w swoim gronie. Renatka: No problemo. Ja też w końcu nic nie wyłowiłam. Raven: Haha co to za jakiś hiszpański tak nagle *powiedziała lekko rozbawiona i zarazem wzruszona pocieszeniami starszej pani* Renatka: Gdzie tam hiszpański! Ja? Tylko Esperanto. Lekko zszokowana drużyna postanowiła pominąć dziwne upodobania językowe kociary i przejść do sedna. Sami przed sobą przyznali, że bardziej zależy im na zadaniu niż na jakiejś nagrodzie. Bohaterka, którą zapewnienia te podniosły nieco na duchu udała się do domku po prawej w towarzystwie Renatki, by się osuszyć. Po drodze zaś chichotały sobie o tym, jak to przydatne potrafią być gołębie pocztowe. Następnie przyszła pora na naszą ulubioną, genialną, fenomenalną, arcy-piękną, boską, cudną, czarującą, fantastyczną, idealną, kapitalną, najlepszą, olśniewającą, porywającą, prześwietną, seraficzną, urodziwą, urokliwą, wspaniałą, zachwycającą, zjawiskową, bezkonkurencyjną, nadzwyczajną, niezwykłą, oszałamiającą, perfekcyjną, wybitną, wyjątkową, koncertową, nieprzeciętną, charyzmatyczną, przesympatyczną, przeuroczą, rozbrajającą, ujmującą, urzekającą, wdzięczną, zniewalającą, obłędną, odjazdową, szałową, wystrzałową, zakręconą, imponującą, niespotykaną, niepospolitą, pomysłową, unikalną, niesamowitą, niecodzienną, sławną, oryginalną, wszechstronną, intrygującą, bombową, neogenialną…Fat Amy. Podobnie jak starsza kociara Amy była przygotowana na to wyzwanie. Blondynka miała na sobie dwuczęściowy „wyzywający” strój kąpielowy w kolorze złotym, bo jakże by inaczej. Piosenkarka zwróciła na siebie uwagę wszystkich zawodników czekających pod wieżą i pozwoliła sobie na zapozowanie, jakby byli paparazzi robiącymi jej zdjęcia. Po chwili obróciła się, zamachnęła kucykiem i ruszyła schodami na szczyt drewnianej konstrukcji. W końcu dziewczyna dumnie dotarła na szczyt. Katelyn: Amy. *uśmiechnęła się szczerze na widok blondynki* Fat Amy: '''Pani prowadząco, nie sądzi Pani, że to piękny dzień na wyglądanie zniewalająco? *zaśmiała się lekko spoglądając dramatycznie w stronę słońca* '''Katelyn: Zdecydowanie, a tym bardziej na skakanie do morza pełnego min i jeżowców. Fat Amy: Nie wypadałoby zapominać o ukwiałach. Katelyn: Nie śmiałabym. Fat Amy: Byłoby im przykro. Katelyn: Zaiste. Tak samo jak mi byłoby przykro, gdybyście nie zerknęli na produkcje Total Drama in Ladonia. Serdecznie polecam! ;) '' Miasto Mustang 125px 150px 150px ''W miejscu rozpoczęcia wyzwania oczekiwali zawodnicy, którzy już odpadli, pijąc napoje oraz zajadając się pysznościami. Christopher i Layla dla przegranych nieszczędzili udogodnień. W końcu oni padli, nie mieli sił, byli za słabi lub się po prostu poświecili. Remigiusz siedział z ręką w gipsie, Neko zadowolona wraz z Takodą odpoczywali czy Eric testował różne szminki. Christopher: I kto przyczyni się do zwycięstwa dla swojej drużyny..? *powiedział wychodząc z pobliskiego saloonu* Layla: ..lub chociaż zachowa jej byt w całości? *dodała mocniejszym tonem, pojawiając się za swoim wybrankiem* Christopher: Czy będzie to duet facetów? Jean Robert i Lukas? Colt: Niech no mi kurwa zadanie spierodolą. *krzyknął jedząc hamburgera* A zresztą, w/e. *dodał popijając colą* Layla: A może...Teddy i Olimpia? Alejandro z zawiniętym palcem tylko się zaśmiał. Alejandro: W cuda wierzycie? Christopher: Cudem to są niektóre osoby w tym programie. *odpowiedział pewnie* A może...Levi i .. Layla: ...i charyzmatyczna Evelynn? Kto to będzie? Kto zwycięży dziś..? W strone miasta biegły trzy pary, specjalnie dla podtrzymania emocji obraz dla widzów był rozmazany. Poza jedną parą, która wyróżniała się w długości, pozostałe dwie szły łeb w łeb. Mijały kolejne metry, a status był zachowywany na czubie. Na samym końcu trwało tasowanie pomiędzy dwoma dwójkami. Christopher: I chyba znamy zwycięzców… Linia mety została przekroczona przez… Layla: To niesamowite! Teddy i Olimpia! *krzyknęła zaskoczona* Christopher przecierał oczy zdumiony z sytuacji. Colt z nerwów odpalił papierosa. Cała drużyna Sępów wybiegła szczęśliwie do swoich kompanów i zaczęła wiwatować na ich cześć szczęśliwi. Christopher: Sępy mają swoją chwilę chwały...A kto będzie miał chwilę upokorzenia? Levi wraz z Evelynn biegli trochę do tyłu za wyróżniającymi się szybkością Jean Robertem oraz Lukasem. Co jakiś czas tasowali się. Obie dwójki miały wrażenie, jakby bieg trwał wiecznie. Layla: Czujecie to napięcie? W samym upale? *krzyczała, starając się zwiększyć emocje u zawodników* Wbiegli do miasta i jako ostatni wbiegli… … … … … … … … … … Christopher: Pierwsza klęska… *mówi podekscytowany* Layla: ...Bizonów staje się faktem! Kamera ukazuje ciężko dyszących i zmęczony Jean Roberta oraz Lukasa. Spoglądający po sobie, jakby mieli do siebie jakieś pretensje. Levi szczęśliwie złapał towarzyszkę w pasie i podniósł do góry triumfalnie. Pozostałe Szopy zbiegły się wiwatować pierwszy sukces w programie. Członkowie Bizonów poczuli się przybici. Jedzenie w ich ustach stanęło w gardłach. Nie mogli z siebie nic wydusić, ani przełknąć. W tym samym czasie gdy druzyny świętują, rozpoczają na ekranie wyświetlił się urywek tuż przed samą metą. Gdzie Jean Robert celowo podłożył nogę Lukasowi, by ten się wywrócił i przegrali wyzwanie. ' Gra się rozpoczyna... *śmieje się*' ' Jestem winny porażki. Gdybym się nie potknął… *mówi z wyrzutem*' Christopher: Mamy pierwszą sensację w programie! I na ceremonii udacie się dzisiaj wy. *mówił niezwykle poważnie* Layla: W ramach nagrody, Lukas i Jean Robert będą bezpieczni. Starali się do samego końca. *powiedziała, widząc niezadowolone miny współgraczy* ' ...taki chuj. *mruknął*' Christopher: Ceremonię mamy za chwilę. Także, śpieszcie. Layla podeszła natomiast bliżej wygranych i nie przegranych. Layla: Możecie czuć się bezpieczni. Saloon do dyspozycji dla wygranych oraz dostęp do najlepszych posiłków. *skierowała wzrok na Szopy* Wy natomiast cieszcie się, że nie odpadliście. Ceremonia Ceremonia odbywała się na tej samej prerii co ostatnio. Na samym końcu przy ogrodzeniu od strony wschodniej było przygotowanych 10 miejsc siedzących, wykonanych na wzór indiańskich totemów. Wszyscy zajęli miejsca. Mieli mało czasu na zastanawianie się kto powinien odpaść. Christopher: Po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie musieliście uznać wyższość innych. W wyzwaniu, w którym formalnie byliście faworytami. Gruby: Słabiakami, nie faworytami pepelaugh. *skomentował trzymając na tacy sześć piórek indiańskich* Kto powinien odpaść? Colt Alice Courtney Virginia Candy Christopher: Piórka są symbolem przetrwania. Wśród starożytnych Indian były synonimem szacunku. Im miałeś więcej, tym lepszy był twój status społeczny. *zawodnicy ziewnęli* To może powietrzcie, jak to jest się sfrajerzyć w taki sposób? *mruknął niezadowolony z ich wcześniejszej reakcji* Lukas: Gdybym nie upadł, pewnie bylibyśmy drudzy. Zdarza się. *odparł zasępiony* Colt: Łatwo tak mówić, gdy nie możesz odpaść, nie? Już się z toba policzę. *jego ton był wyraźnie wściekły, odpalił papierosa* Alice: Bóg nie chciał byśmy wygrali. Virginia: Ty się słyszysz idiotko? *spojrzała na nią* Christopher: Robi się gorąco… Bezpieczni będą Lukas, Jean Robert *podał im piórka* Złapali je i usiedli. Detektywowi wcale było nie do śmiechu. Dodatkowo Jean Robert zamyślony nie zwrócił uwagi na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Christopher: Bez głosów...Candy, Courtney i o dziwo...Alice. *powiedział zaskoczony* Colt oraz Virginia zaskoczeni werdyktem współzawodników siedzieli niczm na szpilkach. Christopher: Pierwszym członkiem Bizonów wyeliminowanym w tym sezonie pozostaje… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Virginia! Colt nerwowe westchnął i udał się po piórko, które już na niego oczekiwało. Spojrzał z nienawiścią na współtowarzyszy. Virginia wzruszyła ramionami.. Virginia: I tak mi się tu nie podo… *dostała pistoletem usypiającym i padła na ziemię* Christopher: Nikt mi tutaj nie będzie dyskredytował programu. *thug life* Dodatek: Virginia: Nawet nie nadawałam się do tego programu. Brak tatusia i możliwości przekupienia prowadzących nie był wcale budujący w tej przygodzie. Pozostaje mi innym życzyć powodzenia w dalszych odcinkach. Miło było, ciao! Głosy: Virginia – Lukas, Jean Robert, Colt, Candy Colt – Virginia, Courney, Alice Kto jest Twoim faworytem w rywalizacji antagonistów w ekipie Bizonów? Jean Robert Lukas Która drużyna wypada najlepiej? Bizony Sępy Szopy Kategoria:Dziki Zachód - Odcinki